The Life of a Psychic
by azukina
Summary: Rachel has been secretly psychic all her life. But after winning Regionals Junior year a violent vision comes to her that not only scares the Glee Club but also makes her decide to change things. Puckleberry with smut later and various side pairings.
1. Chapter 1

The Life of a Psychic

Summary: Rachel has been secretly psychic all her life. But after winning Regionals Junior year a violent vision comes to her that not only scares the Glee Club but also makes her decide to change things

Puckelberry

Other pairings will come and go and will definitely be side dishes for the story. The whole Puck chasing Lauren thing didn't happen for the purposes of this story.

Chapter 1: A Watershed Event

They won. They were going to Nationals in New York! The grin splitting her face as she hugged the nearest club members around her was almost painful. They'd taken a chance on original songs with good results. Rachel released herself from her hug with Mecerdes when she noticed Coach Sylvester making her way across the stage towards the Lieutenent Governor's lush of a wife. And when Sue's fist pulled back to slug the woman Rachel felt a vision coming, the familiar fuzzy vision washed over her doe brown eyes and she felt the warm tickling feeling in her nose the indicated a nose bleed was coming. The blood rushed in her ears dulling the sounds of the stage at Regionals.

_Her vision cleared again but now she was on a very different stage with her arms splayed out. She was singing Defying Gravity on Broadway! BROADWAY! Rachel felt sheer joy overwhelm her and she expertly held her notes as she took in the darkened faces of the crowd. She briefly wondered how old she was in this future world but it didn't matter because she made it! All of her dreams would come true. And then it happened..._

_A gun shot and the worst pain she'd ever experienced radiating up from her abdomen. She stopped singing to look down at her abdomen and saw the blood seeping through her costume. She watched with morbid fascination and then she collapsed in a dead faint. _

~-~-~* Present *~-~-~

Puck would have busted out laughing at the sight of Sylvester decking the annoyingly drunk broad if something very wrong wasn't happening. Rachel had just turned around away from Mercedes and was facing the crowd that was silently staring in shock at Coah Sylvester. She was acting strange and Mercedes seemed to be noticing as well. Rachel was lifting her arms out splayed and not making a sound. Then a piercing scream echoed from the crowd and shouts of "CALL 911!"

Puck looked around confused wondering what the big deal was when all of a sudden Rachel started falling towards the stage floor. Puck ducked around Mike and dived around Mercedes to catch Rachel before she busted her head open on the stage. And that is when he saw the blood staining her blue dress and her eyes staring off blankly into space. Blood dripped from her nose and down her cheek and Puck could only stare in horror. More shouting and clambering in the crowd was sounding far away in his ears..."She's been shot!" "The police are coming so nobody leave!" "Don't move her kid..."

Puck jerked his head up and looked at the competition staff that was crouched over him with a cell phone to his ear. The rest of the glee clubs stood back away from Puck and Rachel staring in mixtures of confusion and terror. "911 dispatch says to press on the wound as hard as you can. She's losing blood kid you gotta do something." The competition staff instructed. Puck shakily cradled Rachel down onto her back on the floor and started pressing down with both hands on the heavily bleeding wound on her stomach. She was so fucking small...Puck felt his eyes well up and even though it wasn't badass to cry one of his friends was dying right here in front of him. Any BAMF would cry in his place too!

_We were never friends before._

Fuck! Was that the last conversation he was going to have with Berry? She can't go like this she was going to be a fucking star!

"You're doing good kid, keep it up." the man on the phone said and in minutes paramedics rushed in looked Rachel over briefly and then had her wisked away on a stretcher. Puck stood up staring blankly at his hands covered in blood...Rachel's blood...He saw his hands begin to shake but it didn't feel real it all felt like some kind of nightmare. Puck looked up towards the rest of New Directions. They were all either on the phone or staring at him with almost pleading looks...like they were asking him what the fuck happened.

Mr. Shue hung up his cell phone and turned towards the glee gang. "The Berrys have been informed and the school called. They are taking Rachel to the hospital we should go. Make sure you get your parent's permission. Figgins says we can use the bus..." The gleeks all nodded and some started fishing out their cell phones.

The drive to the hospital was relatively quiet and the first part of the wait was too. That is until Hiram and James Berry burst through the double doors at the front entrance of the emergency waiting room and started asking questions in rapid fire. Mr. Shue tried to answer them the best he could while the questions started making the gleeks turn to each other for answers.

"I didn't hear a gun shot...?" Mercedes murmured in confusion. "She just turned towards the crowd and held her arms up like she was hearing applause or something..."

"I didn't hear anything either and it was dead silent in the theater cause of Sylvester knocking out that woman." Quinn murmured back. She turned to look at Puck who was staring down at his hands. Quinn's nose scrunched up at the sight of the dried blood on Puck's hands and she turned to Finn nudging his side. "Puck should wash his hands..." she whispered to him.

Finn looked over at Puck and his eyes widened and he scrambled his tall form out of the waiting room chair. He went over to Puck and gave his shoulder a shake after calling his name didn't seem to get his attention. "Hey man com'on you need to wash your hands." Puck's head shot up and Finn's eyes widened when he saw the unshed tears there. But Puck quickly dawned the most angry scowl Finn had ever seen on his tentatively-best friend. Puck pushed out of his seat roughly and ran towards the bathrooms.

Finn went back to his seat hesitantly and Mike and Sam moved closer to him, Artie wheeled himself up to join the guys. "Puck's been acting weird."

Mike kinked an eyebrow at Finn's denseness. "He's acting weird cause Rach could be dead right now and he was the one with her before the ambulance came. I'd be freaking out with guilt and worry too...heck I kind of am freakin'!" He pulled Tina into his lap and she lightly ran her fingers through his hair.

The double doors burst open again and the entire Warblers group came in with Kurt and Blaine at the head of the pack. Kurt looked close to tears his face flushed as if he'd already been crying. "Is there any news yet?" he asked walking purposefully up to the gleeks. When they shook their heads no he collapsed into the nearest open chair and Blaine hesitantly sat down next to him and took his hand.

"They're searching all the audience members and staff for a gun but they've not found anyone yet. And some people left before they locked everyone in." Blaine said as he tried to soothe Kurt by rubbing a thumb over the other boy's knuckles.

Puck made his return known by grunting out harshly. "And they won't find one!" The gleeks and Warblers turned towards him in surprise and he crossed his newly cleaned arms.

"And what makes you say that?" Artie asked curiously.

"Cause she wasn't shot!" When they all gave him faces indicating they thought he was crazy he listed off his evidence. "First of all no one heard a gun shot right? Then there is the fact that there was no hole in her dress. It must be some kind of mother fucking ninja bullet to do that shit!" Puck had started pacing and the Berrys were making there way over to the group. "She just...She just started bleeding for no reason! And she looked like she was dazed or something! This is so not normal! Fuck!" His last explative was accompanied with him kicking over a table that had magazines on it. He stormed out of the waiting room before a nurse could demand he leave.

Mike and Finn stood up and followed him to make sure he was okay just as a small elderly nurse came into the room.

"Mr. Berry?"

"Yes?" Hiram and James answered at the same time and the nurse looked between them with mild confusion.

"Your daughter is in stable condition and is in no immediate danger but we would like to keep her overnight for observation." the nurse explained and a wave of relief washed over the large group. "Umm are you all here to see Rachel Berry?" the nurse asked in shock and when they affirmed her theory she puzzled for a minute. "Her father...s.. can go back to see her and ask her if she feels up for coming down in a wheelchair to see you all. But we can't have such a large group wandering through the halls especially after visiting hours." The nurse explained and then escorted the Berrys out of the waiting room.

While the Berry Daddies talked to Rachel Finn and Mike found Puck sitting against the outer wall of the hospital with his face in his hands and his knees propping up his arms. The two fellow glee jocks sat on either side of him in silence for a little bit until Puck's shoulders seemed to slump in defeat.

"What the fuck happened?" Puck murmured.

Finn and Mike exchanged looks from behind Puck and then each placed a hand on his shoulders. "We don't know man but right now it doesn't matter." said Mike.

"Yeah right now we gotta be here for Rachel." Finn finished with giving Puck's shoulder a squeeze.

Puck sat in silence again for about twenty minutes and eventually Finn and Mike took back their hands. Puck sighed. "I'm just so angry...and usually I'm angry for stupid shit like getting busted shoplifting from the 7-eleven but this...this is serious. She looked like she was fucking dead, man and we're like the Glee MEN ya know?" Puck looked up at each of his friends with a scowl because the looks on their faces showed they really had no idea what he was talking about. "Berry and the other girls are like...small and-and we are big athletic BAMFs that should fucking protect them! But looking back on what happened I couldn't do SHIT for her!"

Finn and Mike nodded in silent agreement. "But dude you did more than any of us. You practically saved her man!" Mike piped up. "We aren't doctors we can't do anything about a bleeding wound but we can be there for Rachel now right?"

Puck knew he was right it was just difficult to think of how he'd failed Rachel because the feeling was so much worse than one he was already familiar with. He always felt like he was failing his mother and sister. That because his dead beat dad left he should be the man of the house and often he was fucking up royally.

Puck sighed again feeling himself calm down the more the two knuckle heads on either side babbled about how awesome he was catching Berry. He stood up suddenly and started marching purposefully back to the hospital doors. "C'mon you lazy bastards we gotta find out if there is news!" Finn and Mike rolled their eyes and got up to follow their mohawked friend.

While the three stooges talked outside Rachel was wheeled into the waiting room by Hiram Berry. She was wearing a hospital gown that completely covered the bandages beneath and she looked a little hagard but she beamed up at her club companions. "Hello everyone!"

When the whole club burst into questions Mr. Shue stepped forward to lead the questioning after shouting down the club to be quiet. "How are you feeling Rachel?" he asked tentatively.

Rachel frowned...or maybe it was a pout? "They won't let me go to dance class tomorrow...and I feel perfectly fine!" she added over her shoulder to her fathers who were used to her dramatics and just rolled their eyes.

Kurt stepped and crouched forward to hug Rachel about the shoulders tightly. "Don't do that to me again diva or I'll take every animal sweater in your closet and make a pyre of tackiness!" Rachel rolled her eyes and hugged Kurt back.

The club then jumped into asking questions and Rachel and her fathers answered the best they could though doctors were not sure yet what caused her injuries. Rachel knew but she was not going to tell anyone. She hadn't told anyone ever in her entire 17 years and she was not about to start now. Who would believe she had visions from the past and future and that sometimes there were residual side effects like the bullet wound she'd acquired tonight? No one, they already thought she was crazy, no need to give them fodder.

"I'm rather surprised that I did not sustain a concussion when I fainted." Rachel said as she reached behind her head to feel for a bump.

Kurt got a gleeful grin on his face. "Well actually the reason for that is your knight in hideous mohawk caught you before you hit the floor! And then he pressed on your stomach to stop your bleeding!" Kurt was practically giddy to share this piece of gossip.

Rachel blinked in silent shock for a minute and then whispered tentatively. "Noah? He caught me?" At the affirmative nods around the room Rachel's eyes began to seek out the brooding teenage boy. "Where is Noah?"

And just as she finished her question Puck came back into the waiting room followed by Finn and Mike. He spotted Rachel and quickly strode up to her. He seemed to silently peruse her and she just stared up at him with a slow smile creeping onto her face. He seemed to come to the conclusion that she was okay and he nodded with a disinterested look. "Sup?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and then started to stand from the wheelchair, she ignored her father's begging for her to sit and she stepped up to Puck. "You saved me?" She asked looking up at him with an openly affectionate gaze. Puck felt a hot flush creep up his neck to his ears and he self consciously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorta...No big deal..." he grumbled embarrassed by the intense gaze of everyone in the room. Rachel grinned and then she shuffled foward to press a gentle hug around Puck. He blinked in surprise and looked down at the small girl who would probably normally throw her arms around someone in enthusiasm for a hug but was now acting like a meek mouse because of her injury. He wrapped his awesome guns around her petite frame and didn't put any pressure into the hug at all. 'So small and fragile...fuck what is wrong with me? What sort of shit am I thinking? It's from talking to those two homos outside about feelings it's gotta be their faults!'

Rachel looked up at him and all thought flew from his mind at her gentle smile. "Thank you Noah."

His mouth fell open but no words came to him. And he was saved from an awkward silence by a nurse. "Ms. Berry will need to go back to her room now. She will be released tomorrow for home care and you all may see her then if the Berry's approve. Now off with you lot!" The stern elderly nurse started to shoo out the two glee clubs. Puck helped Rachel ease back into her wheelchair and with a parting smile he left the hospital.

Chapter 2: Puck and Rachel develop a friendship through him volunteering to help get her to, from, and around school. The Glee gang begins speculating on what happened to Rachel at Regionals.


	2. Chapter 2

The Life of a Psychic

Summary: Rachel has been secretly psychic all her life. But after winning Regionals Junior year a violent vision comes to her that not only scares the Glee Club but also makes her decide to change things

Puckelberry

Other pairings will come and go and will definitely be side dishes for the story. The whole Puck chasing Lauren thing didn't happen for the purposes of this story.

SO HERE'S WHAT YOU MISSED: New Directions won Regionals with original songs but had to go to the hospital because Rachel suddenly faints with a gun wound after having a vision of her future self dying on Broadway. No one knows her secret but she seems to be getting close to Puck.

Chapter 2

Rachel sat in her soft yellow bedroom the day after Regionals. She kept her door locked to ward off her fathers babying her. She loved how affectionate and concerned they were for her health but she wasn't worried. She was more worried about the questions that the police and Glee club would ask. The hospital was also confused by her condition. The bullet wound was only a residual side effect from her vision. There was no bullet inside her and it wasn't even as deep or as invasive as an actual bullet wound would be. It almost looked like a nail had been shoved into her stomach and then removed. The wound was small and shallow but Rachel knew that had it been the real deal like in her vision she probably would have died. That knowledge left her shaken.

She was never going to give up her dream of Broadway. But she'd tried circumventing future events before and always failed. Knowing that she was probably going to die at a relatively young age left her with a calmer more mature viewpoint on her life. She'd set aside so many normal teenage activities and wants because she believed that once she was a star she could enjoy her free time to the fullest and not have any regrets for missing these childhood moments. But now...

"I'm going to be different. I'm going to try to have fun the rest of this year and the next cause who knows how long after that I'll have. I need a list!" Rachel gingerly slid out of bed and went to her small bookshelf. She pulled out an unmarked black leather bound book. It was a diary of sorts but it was mostly filled with detailed descriptions of her visions so she would always be able to look back on them if she needed to. She opened up the the entry she made upon getting home about the Broadway shooting vision. She scanned it again to make sure she'd recounted the vision accurately and then she shut the journal to set it aside for revision.

She pulled out a piece of pink stationary and began to lay out her personal bucket list she started with all the things she always wanted to do as a child. And then all the things she never allowed herself to want to do as a teenager. She then felt her face flush as she thought of some very hormone related activities she had always wanted to do. Her list was getting long so she decided to cut it short for now and work with what she'd already written. She then began to divide the activities into categories: Wished I'd Done, Deviancy, and Sex. She bit her lip and was just praying that no one ever finds this list when a gruff masculine voice cut through the silence of her room.

"Whazzup Berry?"

Rachel shrieked...like so high pitched only dogs could hear...and Noah Puckerman since he is kind of a horn dog. Puck winced as he pulled himself the rest of the way through her window. Rachel finally stopped screaming when her Dad started pounding on the door. "Rachel? What's wrong?" James Berry demanded.

Puck looked at her wide eyed and started shaking his head emphatically. "Uhhh I just realized that...my dance instructor will be very upset with me for missing class with the recital coming up. I'm okay Dad." Rachel called out towards the door. James Berry seemed to believe that his daughter would freak out in such a fashion over nothing and sighed before walking away.

"Whatcha doin' over there Berry?" Puck swaggered confidently to stand behind Rachel and peek at her list. Rachel quickly threw herself over the desk to cover it up...Yeah that didn't look suspicious...

"It's nothing! What are you DOING here?"

Puck smirked down at the tiny brunette. "I can think of a few things I could be DOING here..." He licked his lips when he saw the blush illuminate her face.

"I am injured Noah so such behavior will definitely not be tolerated right now." Rachel scolded but there was a certain half heartedness in her tone that gave Puck hope.

Puck shrugged and then pretended to be interested in the various different colored hilighters on her desk. Then he reached out quickly to snag the myserious piece of paper Rachel was hiding. Rachel gasped indignantly and tried to steal it back but Puck's height gave him a clear advantage. He held the paper up as high as he could and began to read it with his head tilted back.

Rachel was just beginning to climb up his muscular form when Puck looked back down at her with a heated look in his eyes. "What is this?" He asked huskily. He saw Rachel's face get this guiltly embarrassed expression and knew she was going to jump as far away from him as she could so he wrapped a muscular arm around her shoulders to keep her pressed against him.

Rachel gulped and got this pleading look on her face. "It's private Noah! Please give it back."

Puck wasn't going to let it go. "There's a lot of dirty stuff on here Rachel you gotta tell me what this is."

"It's..." Rachel's shoulders slumped in defeat. "It's a list of things I want to do before I die."

Puck's eyes widened in alarm. "You're dying? Wh-What? The nurse said...?"

Rachel quickly placated him. "No no! I'm not dying right now it's just a list so that I do not allow laziness to leave me with any regrets when I DO die. It is very important to develop a plan for your life Noah and—."

Puck tuned out the rest and eyed the list again. The Sex list was topped with: 1. Have sex. (this was crossed out) Have AMAZING sex! And the rest of that list was filled with many different scenarios that had Puck intrigued by Rachel's obviously dirty mind.

"Berry you gotta do this with me!"

Rachel blinked and looked up at Puck who was smirking down at her and then she felt it again...Another vision was overwhelming her senses...

_She was standing under a white canopy in a beautiful field she glanced to her right to see a Rabbi smiling with approval over the Rabbi's shoulder was the New York skyline. 'Central Park...?' She wondered breathlessly. _

_She felt a large masculine hand with guitar calluses take her hand and she whipped around to stare up into a very familiar face._

_Those hazel eyes...His hair was all even and longer to almost his shoulders with a slight curl at the ends. And he looked a bit older than the 17 year old boy she knew but he could not be older than mid 20's. He had this strange twinkle in his eye as he smiled down at her...not smirked...smiled..._

_He lifted her left hand and Rachel suppressed the gasp that wanted to pull from her chest as she recognized the jewish garments he wore that were typical for a jewish wedding and felt the cool metal of a ring slide onto her small ring finger. _

_She couldn't look down at her hand because this future Rachel was so overwhelmed with joy and love that she just stared adoringly up into Noah Puckerman's face. _

_"Behold, you are betrothed unto me with this ring, according to the law of Moses and Israel." Noah's gruff familiar tones said proudly as he stared back into Rachel's eyes. _

Rachel was suddenly thrust back into the present to see Noah staring into her eyes with concern. "Berry your nose is bleeding..." Rachel quickly reached up to cover her lower face as she continued to stare up at Puck in wonder.

"I-I uhm It must be humid in here or something. I'll just go clean up..."Rachel escaped Puck's arms and went into her ajoining bathroom.

Puck eyed the closed bathroom door suspiciously. Rachel had that same look from last night. He glanced down at her list and pocketed it in his jeans.

Rachel came back with a cleaned face and walked back to her desk taking deep breaths. She noticed something amiss and turned to glare at Puck who smiled innocently.

"Give me the list Noah..."

"What list Berry?"

"You know what list! Give it back this instant!" Rachel snapped.

Puck eyed the palm she had extended out towards him and then he grabbed it pulling her gently closer. Rachel gulped when she realized he had a hold of her LEFT hand. He eyed the way she got nervous as he lightly rubbed his thumb across her palm.

"I'll give it to ya on one condition." Puck saw her waiting with little patience on her face. "You only do the shit on this list with me."

Rachel scoffed and Puck scowled. "Why should I? I'll just write another list!"

Puck smirked lasciviously. "Cause trust me Berry I'm the only one who can help you fullfill this list."

Rachel resisted the urge to eye Puck's body speculatively. "There is a lot of boring stuff on that list. If I'm to do any of the activities that you are obviously interested in then you must assist me in all the other actitivities on the list." Rachel warned hoping that would scare Puck off. Puck didn't work for sex unless you count cleaning pools and even then sometimes he never got around to actually cleaning the pools.

A grin split Puck's face. "Sure I'll do this other shit!" Rachel gaped at him in shock and then stammered for another excuse.

"W-Well and you will have to get tested of course!" Rachel added.

Puck nodded in agreement. "And you'll have to get on the pill."

"I already am." Rachel blurted before she could stop herself. Puck smiled seductively and started to press Rachel into her desk. But when she gasped in pain he quickly jumped away.

Puck's brow furrowed. "And you'll have to heal up first. We'll do some of that other stuff between now and when you are well enough for the REALLY fun stuff." Puck smirked and waggled his eyebrows.

Rachel couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled out of her. She held out her hand for the list and couldn't fight the affectionate look she gave Puck. After her last vision and the concern he was showing for her health she thought maybe giving him a chance to do some of the other activities with her first would help her decide if she wanted to do that OTHER list with him too.

"Deal." Rachel murmured as Puck set the list into her palm. Puck blinked in surprise and then grinned.

Rachel took the list and slid it into her dream diary. She turned back to see Puck halfway out her window. "I'll pick ya up for school tomorrow Berry. What time?"

Rachel blinked in surprise. "You don't have to do that Noah I can drive myself."

"What time Berry?" Puck insisted.

Rachel sighed dramatically. "7am will be acceptable I guess."

"Glad you see it my way Berry. Get well soon." Puck winked and hopped down onto her garage roof.

It became apparent the next day at school that the Glee club was on some sort of secret mission. Mission Objective: Protect Rachel from bullying and make sure she does not strain her injury doing anything stupid.

When Puck arrived at her house ten til 7 he insisted on carting her bright pink rolly bag to his truck and tossing it in the back ignoring Rachel's indignant screech. He then helped her midget self into his truck and when they arrived at school after ten minutes of fighting over the radio he pulled her bag behind him and walked at her side slowly so she wouldn't try to jog to keep up with his wider strides.

Rachel eyed him suspiciously when he exchanged a look with Mike, Sam, and Santana of all people. Santana greeted her with the usual "Hey Man Hands" and then took the Rachel's bag from Puck. Mike and Sam flanked her on either side while Puck led the way ahead. Rachel was beginning to think everyone had lost their minds.

She followed them through the halls and was surprised when they arrived at her locker and they stopped to let her do her usual morning routine. The three male body guards eyed the students walking through the hallway while Santana struck up a conversation about if Rachel brought an extra set of clothes every day or not. Santana pretended to not be interested as Rachel babbled about the importance of always being prepared as she pulled out the books she would need for the first half of the day and slid them into her bag. Quinn and Brittany joined the group of jocks and cheerleaders surrounding Rachel and she went through her day with a strange escort team.

At the end of the day when Rachel was depositing her books into her locker, Puck, Finn, and Tina, her current body guards all got texts at the same time. Rachel blinked in surprise and checked her own phone. Nothing...weird...

She tried to peek at Puck's phone but he pulled it away from her with a sly grin. None of them commented on the text and Rachel huffed as they escorted her to Puck's truck.

Finn looked curious as to why Rachel was being given a ride by Puck but didn't have time to ask before Puck was pulling out of the parking lot and towards Rachel's house.

"What was that text you all got?" Rachel asked.

Puck smirked. "None of your business shorty." And he laughed when Rachel huffed and pouted in her seat for the rest of the drive.

When they got to her house Rachel turned towards Puck. "Do you want to come in?"

Puck groaned in disappointment because that offer sounded like all sorts of awesome. "Nah can't gotta go do something right now. Next time?" he added hopefully (but NOT desperately! BAMFs don't do desperate). Rachel eyed him suspiciously then nodded and went inside.

Puck went to the meeting place indicated in the text which was Finn's house. He parked and went inside to find the rest of the Glee gang already dispersed in the living room with Kurt there as well since he of course lived there. Puck was also pretty sure this whole meeting was Kurt's idea anyways. Finn wasn't the schemeing gossipy type.

"So what're we doing here?" Sam wondered with Santana sitting in his lap. Quinn appeared to be purposefully not looking in their direction as she held Finn's hand on the couch.

Kurt cleared his throat authoritatively. "We are here to discuss Miss Berry and the events at Regionals."

"What's there to discuss? We have no idea what happened and Rachel is sticking with the story of some gunmen trying to shoot that drunk woman but missing and hitting her." Artie countered.

"Well obviously that is ridiculous since Rachel was no where near that lush and there was no gun shot." said Kurt.

Tina interjected. "Yeah we told Rachel about that but she is insisting that must have been what happened."

Puck's head was starting to hurt when Quinn added. "Well it is obvious that either she is in denial or she knows something about what happened. Rachel isn't stupid enough to believe that gunmen nonsense."

"So how do we get RuPaul to spill?" Santana wondered aloud.

"Oh!" Finn exclaimed randomly. "She has a diary! She would write important stuff in that right?"

Puck blinked and recalled the black book on Rachel's desk.

"We can't read her diary! The ducks could find out..."Brittany murmured fearfully.

"Yeah we can't do that." Quinn agreed and Tina and Mercedes nodded in agreement. Santana rolled her eyes at the goody-two-shoes of the group and saw Finn's face crumpling in guilt already.

Lauren sighed exasperatedly. "Look we should just keep up the plan and make sure those douches at school don't mess with her at least until she doesn't got a friggin' hole in her. Then we can worry about interrogating the truth out of her. Until then I say we keep an eye on her."

There was a murmur of agreement and Puck rolled his eyes. He already had plans to keep a _specially _close eye on Berry. He had plans for that midget and if she was smart she'd just let him protect her. Puck thought back to Rachel's bucket list and ran through the list mentally trying to think of stuff she can do while still injured. He got an idea of something he could do with Rachel and decided to leave the meeting early to let these gleeks gossip while he formed a real plan.

Chapter 3: Puck and Rachel start working their way through her list and while things seem to get back to normal within the Glee Club more visions start plaguing Rachel.


	3. Chapter 3

The Life of a Psychic

Summary: Rachel has been secretly psychic all her life. But after winning Regionals Junior year a violent vision comes to her that not only scares the Glee Club but also makes her decide to change things

Puckelberry

Other pairings will come and go and will definitely be side dishes for the story. The whole Puck chasing Lauren thing didn't happen for the purposes of this story.

SO HERE'S WHAT YOU MISSED: Rachel gets a vision of her death on a Broadway stage. New Directions has no idea about her psychic abilities and Puck is determined to be the one Rachel completes her Bucket List with.

Chapter 3

Rachel eyed her current bodyguards suspiciously. The last few weeks the glee club had been acting very strange around her. She knew it was mostly because of her injury and even though none of them were ever really classified as her friends before Regionals it was nice to know that their team spirit was strong enough to cause this behavior. However she also knew that they were suspicious about the events at Regionals and rightly should be, but she was going to stick to the script. There was an assination attempt that went awry and that was IT, end scene.

Rachel was also not going to let this opportunity to try to make friends pass by. While Quinn walked beside her with her bag and Puck and Finn talked ahead of them she turned to Quinn with a beaming smile. "Thank you for assisting me to school Quinn. I'm sure it does not help your popularity to be associated with me but I really appreciate it."

Quinn looked at Rachel with a raised eyebrow. "Ru—Rachel...right now no one in Glee cares about that highschool heirarchy crap. What happened at Regionals was very serious and it kind of opened everyone's eyes a bit to what's been going on with you."

Rachel was baffled. "What do you mean?"

"Well...none of us have been nice to you for any reason but to get something from you. And really even though your ridiculous sense of honesty got me into a mess last year you WERE still there for me with the Beth and Shelby thing...I guess what I'm trying to say is that maybe we should start over."

"Start over...like as friends?" Rachel asked in surprise. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Yeah something like that." Quinn gave Rachel a lopsided smile and Rachel grinned but just as she was going to ask Quinn about their budding friendship a bulky jock in a letterman jacket bumped roughly into Rachel pushing her against Quinn.

Just as Rachel was beginning to get her footing by clasping her hand onto Quinn's forearm she heard the familiar rushing in her ears and her eyes glazed over. 'No...not right now...'

_Rachel stood in a small backyard of a small house. This vision was not like her most recent two but it was a type of vision she was familiar with. She was not seeing her future in this vision. She was seeing a future that she existed in spirit in. In visions of her own future she was trapped within the actions of her future self but when her spirit was viewing a future that she was not a part of then she could walk freely through the landscape like a ghost. _

_She stood in the backyard and looked around wondering what had triggered this vision. She had figured out that the stage at Regionals had triggered her Broadway vision and Noah's body had triggered the vision of her wedding. Even from a young age she knew objects could trigger visions and she was able to control those object related visions but these visions that were coming from people and places were new and fast, unable yet to be controlled. _

_She quickly discovered the cause of the vision as the back sliding window door of the house snapped open and a young voice shrieked in delight. "Mommy! Mommy! Come play with meeee!" The voice pleaded woefully up at the giggling woman. A little boy with brown hair and brown eyes pulled on the forearm of the woman. _

_An older Quinn Frabray was pulled from the house by her son. The young boy of maybe 5 was insistent to get his mother out to the sandbox near the patio. Rachel walked over slowly and for a minute watched as Quinn doted on the small boy fondly and the boy babbled about his day at school. _

_A laugh sounded from the house and Rachel looked up to be shocked at the sight of Finn Hudson standing in the open doorway to the patio. He was grinning so broadly down at his little family and the small child shrieked with joy. "DADDY!" _

_Rachel watched Finn catch his son and pick him up into his arms. Quinn joined the pair and smiled lovingly up into the face of her husband. "How was the shop today hun?" _

_Finn quirked a smile that reminded Rachel of the boy she knew in her present. "Burt was kind of stressed about Kurt not showing up for work again but other than that it was great. Q you should have seen this new model Mr. Berry brought into the shop today!" Finn whistled appreciatively and then the couple and child moved back into the house. _

~-~-~-~-~-~-Present~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Rachel felt her vision returning and found herself sitting propped up against a row of lockers with Puck and Finn crouched in front of her worriedly and Quinn standing behind them worrying her full bottom lip.

"What-?" Rachel murmured disorientedly.

"You just fainted or something. Is it your stomach? Does it hurt?" Finn asked anxiously.

"Did that asshole hurt you?" Puck demanded his head whipping around again to find if the jock that had pushed her was still near by.

"Umm I just got dizzy. Maybe from not eating enough." Rachel fished for an excuse.

Quinn reached into her own bookbag and rifled around before coming up with a granola bar. "Here! Eat something already. You shouldn't starve yourself like that!" And though it was totally hypocritical given the Sylvester shakes that the Cheerios were required to drink without supplement food Rachel smiled thankfully.

The warmth she had felt in that vision gave her a slightly new perspective on what Quinn had told her prior to Regionals about Finn. In her vision Finn and Quinn had obviously never left Lima but they were undeniably happy. Maybe that was the big reason Rachel and Finn could not work out. Because Finn could be happy here and probably perferred not leaving the small town of Lima for more than vacations while Rachel couldn't bare the thought of not leaving. She HAD to. Finn was a big fish in a small pond here in Lima and he liked it. While Rachel was a fish the size of this small pond, desperate to find an ocean. This thought process invariably led to another big fish that desperately wanted to leave Lima. Her eyes strayed to Puck briefly.

She gave him a small smile as she stood up and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

Rachel started munching on the granola bar and smiled at Quinn. "You'll make a great mother one day." Quinn blinked in surprise and Rachel noticed the way her eyes couldn't help but stray to Finn who of course wasn't paying attention. Rachel winked when Quinn looked back at her and Quinn's shoulders slumped in relief. They'd reached an understanding about Finn.

The morning flew by and Rachel was surprised when she was greeted before lunch by only Puck. He stood by himself at the door of her English class...a class he shared but rarely attended. "Hey wanna go off campus for lunch?" Puck asked already taking her hand and leading her towards the exit. Rachel frowned disapprovingly.

"Noah we are not supposed to leave campus until the school day has ended." she chided.

"Aww Cm'on Berry I'm craving Micky D's just go with the flow this once?"

Rachel sighed in defeat as he lifted her into the cab of his truck. "Fine but if we are caught I am singing like a bird and no one will believe that you did not kidnap me."

Puck chuckled and pulled into the parking lot, they got out and went inside. At the cash register Puck ordered a large Angus Bacon and Cheese with fries and a Coke. When Rachel ordered two fruit cups he did not bother to hide his eye roll.

While Rachel burst into a critique on his "abhorrent" eating habits they got seats at a booth and Puck started to dig into his meal. "So didn't your list say something about try at least all the major fast food chains at least once?"

"Yes..." Rachel answered tentatively.

"Why would you put that on your list?"

"Because I've never eaten here before...or Burger King...or any of the other places our peers eat regularly." Puck's jaw dropped and he stared incredulously.

"Your shittin' me!"

Rachel's eyes widened at his shouting. "Uhm no I am most certainly not! My father's believed it was very important that I always eat a healthy balanced meal. While we order in a lot it is always from vegan friendly establishments and—."

Rachel's speech was cut off when Puck pushed a french fry into her mouth. Rachel stared at him in shocked horror. The NERVE of this boy! Woah...that's actually really good...Rachel tentatively chewed the french fry and Puck's face was splitting into a slow grin. And he full on laughed when Rachel stole about half his fries the rest of the meal.

Towards the end of the meal Rachel pulled out the familiar pink list and wrote McDonald's next to the fast food item on the list and placed a gold star next to it.

She was smiling in accomplishment when Puck made a very loud and rude buzzer sound. "Wrong midget! You can't count this meal! You had a few fries and a cup of FRUIT! If you wanna count this meal you gotta take at least one bite of this burger." He held out his burger to her and she stared at it in horror.

"There's MEAT in there! No way!" She crossed her arms and turned her face away from the burger.

Puck felt a smile quirking his lips. 'Why's she gotta act all fuckin' cute?'

"C'mon Berry I'm not counting this otherwise."

"It isn't your list to veto decisions on Noah! And my name is RACHEL!"

"Okay okay! If you do this fast food shit right and take a bite of this sandwhich I promise to start trying to call you Rachel." Noah placated.

Rachel hmmed like she was considering and eyeing the burger with distaste. Puck sighed. "If it makes you feel any better I payed for this burger so you aren't supporting Big Meat or whatever you crazy veggie heads call those monsters who kill those poor cows." Puck smirked lasciviously. "But I've got another kind of Big Meat that I bet you'd love to get that mouth around..."

Rachel's face flushed crimson and she snatched the burger from Puck. She opened the burger and removed the piece of bacon left in it. "You are a BAD Jew Noah Puckerman." She chided and Puck wasn't expecting it so he laughed hysterically as she took a bite of the burger. She sighed, it did taste good but she still had nightmares of those poor baby chicks being smashed on her head. She slid the burger back and Puck grinned.

"I can't wait to turn you into a bad Jew, my Jewish-American Princess." Puck smirked. Rachel gulped nervously as Puck's hand reached across the table to brush her left hand, unconsciously running over her ring finger.

Puck watched Rachel's face heat up as she picked at her fruit cup. Puck had always wondered about Rachel Berry ever since she broke up with him last year. She'd always come back to him in one form or another to make Finn jealous and at first he thought his reason for agreeing to her silly schemes was to be an asshole to his ex-best friend who'd always throw the Quinn thing in his face when he'd offer an olive branch. But ever since that day when he'd had Rachel in her bed again and had to pull away cause he couldn't deal with being a consolation prize to Finn again, he'd realized it was never about Finn it was about getting her to just...just fuckin' SEE HIM.

He'd continued to go along with her duet ideas to make Finn jealous with barely restrained eagerness because it meant more time for her to wake up and see he was way better than Finn fuckin' Hudson. And now that her and Finn were in an off period he has his chance again. He's gonna show her how much better he is through this Bucket List.

"So how are you healin' up?"

Rachel beamed. "Very well thank you! Last week the doctor said it probably wouldn't even leave a scar and that I can go back to dance classes next week!"

Puck smirked. "Can't wait to see you in those skimpy tights. When do you have dance class?"

Rachel blinked in confusion. "You will no longer have to escort me around after next week, Noah. I can drive myself to dance class."

Puck frowned. "I don't _have_ to "escort" you Rach. I _want_ to because then I get to see that hot little body of yours...Sides...I gotta make sure you don't get crackin' on that list without me."

"Well I've already started teaching myself how to sew, that is one of the things on my list. I'm not sure how you can help with that..." Rachel furrowed her brow, and Puck resisted the urge to kiss the crease between her brows.

"If I find some clothes that need sewin' you can practice on them. I'm here to help Ber—Rachel." Puck winked.

"Thank you Noah. I'm glad for your help." Rachel beamed that wide smile at him that others thought was kind of creepy but reminded Puck of how awesome it was to be the object of Rachel's sole attention.

"So let me see that list again..." Rachel hesitantly handed the list to Puck who scanned his favorite list with a smirk then looked back up at the more boring list. He frowned at some of the activities.

"Go to a state fair? You've never been to the fair?" At Rachel's head shake he shook his in disbelief. "Ice skating...bake a cake...play a sport? You want to play a sport? But you're like..._tiny_."

"Well I do not have to engage in an organized sport like a highschool team I would just like to learn more about sports and to actually play one once." Rachel explained.

"But you played on McKinley's football team a couple months ago." Puck got a lecherous grin thinking of Rachel all geared up and in those tight pants and screaming excitedly "Let's kick some ass!"

Rachel smiled at the memory of that night too, though not lecherously like Puck. "Yeah but all I did was drop to my stomach and covered my head. I want to learn the rules and protocol of a sport and then engage in a friendly scrimage."

"Well it's basketball season right now which I think is more likely your game than football. Less tackling. Though I'll tackle you anytime you want baby."

Rachel blushed but decided to not respond to the shameless flirting. "Well you could tutor me in the rules of a few sports and we could maybe watch a few games or something and I can tutor you in English."

Puck smirked his mind already plotting all of the things he could get her to do INSTEAD of tutoring him in English. "Sure babe. How about we start tonight. You come to the basketball game tonight and cheer us on and afterwards if you've got questions or something I'll explain what happened to ya."

Rachel hesitated. "I don't know. I usually get drinks and food dumped on me at games."

Puck scowled and mentally counted to ten before responding. "Anyone tries that shit you come tell me. But I doubt they will as long as you leave your Team Finn shirts at home...and don't accidentally cheer when the other team gets a point."

Rachel's doe eyes batted at him confused and he felt the almost uncontrollable urge to reach across the table, sink his fingers in her hair and pull her mouth to his. "Then what should I wear Noah? Should I make some Team Noah shirts?" Puck groaned in approval at the mental picture but shook the thought of her splayed across his bed in _just_ a Team Noah shirt out.

"Nah what you're wearing now is fine. And you can wear my letter jacket." He was already shrugging out of it before Rachel could protest.

"Oh no! I couldn't possibly!" she squeaked but he had already thrown it in her face and she huffed indignantly. "What if someone dumps soda one it?" she asked concerned.

"Then I'll kick their ass. But they won't cause they'll fuckin' know better." Puck shrugged.

Before anyone had entered the gym for the game that night Puck brought Rachel into the court and showed her the lines on the court and explained how the points worked and the times on the scoreboard. Rachel dutifully took notes and nodded her understanding. Puck smiled at all the cute Rachel-isms that she displayed as she drew diagrams in her notebook of the court and used a bright pink hi-lighter to outline important sections of the court.

When she smiled up at him and showed him her notes to double check her work he grabbed her into a hug and kissed her temple. Rachel's face flushed and afterwards she pretended it was totally normal for friends to do that. And her heart was just beating fast because of her excitement for the game.

Rachel stood in the stands with the rest of the McKinley supporters and cheered on the team but her eyes followed Puck's progress around the court exclusively. And when Puck made a lay up he glanced over at Rachel to see her catch his eye and wave two fingers in the air ecstatically "TWO POINTS NOAH!" She shouted excitedly and he couldn't stop the grin that split his face.

Finn noticed Rachel's behavior, who wouldn't? She's kind of loud. He gave Puck a "What the hell, man?" look and Puck just shrugged and winked at Rachel. He noticed that she didn't notice Finn staring at her and it made a possessive part of him gloat that for once she was looking just at him.

McKinley was still down though and Rachel noticed now that she understood the significance of the scoreboard better. She frowned thoughtfully and glanced around nervously to see if anyone was looking at her. She sat down in her seat and made a snap decision. She clasped one hand onto the sleeve of Puck's jacket and the other she grasped the riser seat to anchor herself to this location. She started focusing her mind on a time. The rushing and the nosebleed came and she forced the vision to progress fast so she would not waste time. Her concentration was broken by the buzzer for half time.

"Rachel!" Puck shouted taking the riser stairs three at a time and when he grabbed onto her shoulder and she looked up into his face she felt the trickle beneath her nose. "Rachel are you fuckin' okay? Your nose..."

Rachel nodded with a smile and then hopped down from the audience dragging Puck by the arm.

"Puckerman!" Coach Bieste hollared from the team huddle. He waved for a minute and looked down at Rachel.

"Rachel, what's going on? What's with all these nose bleeds and—."

"No time Noah! You have to listen to me! I've got a very strong feeling that the other team is going start using a guy with a number 30 jersey he is going to start shooting three pointers Noah." she explained while Puck stared at her like she'd just grown a second head. "Noah! Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah Rach." he reached into the purse over her shoulder and routed around until he produced a napkin he ignored her protests as he wiped her upper lip and nose. "You just be careful. I don't know what caused _this _nosebleed but you have explaining to do. I gotta go Rach." He gave her a half hug to reassure her then jogged back to the team.

Rachel went back to her seat holding the napkin to her face. Some of the audience had noticed the exchange between her and Puck and were eyeing her curiously and whispering.

When the second half began Rachel almost started screaming at Puck about not listening to her when she saw the ball make it into #30's hands but then Puck jumped to intercept the ball and McKinley was making a fierce comeback. Puck couldn't help glancing at Rachel who was back to cheering. How she knew what the other team would be doing was a mystery to Puck and the more he thought about the strange nosebleeds the more he realized that something was definitely up with Rachel Berry.

Rachel was amazed that warning Puck about the future had actually worked. Perhaps the reason she could not alter the future was because of her psychic powers but if she informed another person of what they would need to do to avoid the future maybe _they_ could change it. Could she stop her future death this way? And then she realized that her future seemed to have some connection with Noah Puckerman. Nothing was set in stone yet but the tactile weight of a ring on her finger still tingled whenever she absently rubbed her left ring finger. There was no guarantee that Rachel would marry Puck but she began to wonder if he was the person she should finally tell the truth about her powers to.

Not right now of course though he will obviously have questions after tonight. She noticed the three cheerleaders slash glee clubbers eyeing her curiously and she waved to them.

She was going to truly give up on Finn like she probably already had over this past month and instead focus on this new relationship with Noah, whatever this relationship might be called.

McKinley won the game, barely, but a win is a win and Puck was happy to see Rachel jump into his arms. He swung her around being careful of her stomach and then set her back on her small feet. "Wanna come with me to the after party at Davidson's house?" Puck husked into her ear. Rachel pulled away in surprise and then beamed. She pulled out her list and a gold star.

"Get invited to a highschool party and go? Check!" Rachel placed the star on the paper and then linked arms with Puck who rolled his eyes at how silly the pint sized diva was.

They arrived at the highschool party after Rachel texted her Dads that she would be home by curfew, Puck promised. Rachel slid out of the cab of the truck carefully and followed Puck into the party.

"Puckerman! Good job with the heads up on that 30-douche!" one of the basketball jocks hollared the moment they entered the big house.

Puck slung an arm around Rachel's shoulder. "It was all this chick, man! She warned me at half time."

When a few people looked at Rachel skeptically she stood straighter and raised her head. "My father played basketball for Ohio State. I had a feeling about what they would be doing and I went with it." A few jocks near by invited Rachel to high five them and she did daintily while Puck smirked proudly at the girl under his arm.

Santana burst through the crowd and spotted Rachel. "Man Hands! Come get bombed with meeee!" Santana grabbed Rachel's hand and began dragging her away from Puck who glared at her. "I promise to bring her back in once piece asshole so stop lookin' at me like that." Puck gave her the finger and followed them into the kitchen where Santana mixed drinks for Rachel.

The rest of the jock and cheerleader gleeks entered as well as Tina who was pressed into Mike's side. They gathered around the kitchen and Puck loudly bemoaned his DD status as the group did shots. Santana eyed Rachel after the first round and then set up five glasses in front of her.

"Bet you can't do all these in a row Rach." Santana challenged poking Rachel in the side. Rachel squeaked away from the poke and then met Santana's challenge with a determined look.

"Watch this..." Rachel did all five shots in under a minute and smirked at Santana who looked impressed. Though Rachel was now not able to stand up straight she leaned against a shocked Puck.

"How'd you do that babe? That was awesome!" Puck praised though he was concerned that Rachel would be throwing up soon.

Rachel turned towards the group and threw out her arms. "NO GAG REFLEX!" she screamed and the group busted out laughing in hysterics while Puck stared dumbly down at her then grinned lecherously.

"You think maybe you wanna prove that babe?" Puck growled against her ear and Rachel looked up at Puck confused.

"But I just did! You wanna see me do it again?" Rachel slurred as she started lining up the glasses but Puck quickly stopped her.

"No no lush that's enough. I think you need some air babe." He started pulling her away from her precious alcohol and out the back screendoor to the backyard. He found a hamock set up between two oak trees and he plopped in it and then pulled Rachel in with him.

"Oh my GLEE! I've never been in a hammock before~~! I should add this to the list!" Rachel slurred and started to feel around her pockets. Puck chuckled and petted her hair.

"How about you do that tomorrow when your vision isn't swimming?"

Rachel considered this and then nodded in agreement. "You're right. Thank you for invitin' me Noah." Rachel snuggled her face into his toned chest and sighed.

A smile tugged at his lips as he lightly massaged her neck. "No prob babe."

They relaxed in the hammock for a few minutes when Puck blurted the question that had been bugging him all night. "What's with the nosebleeds Rach?"

Rachel shifted to rest her chin on his chest so she could look up at him and then the soft pad of her finger pressed to his full lips. "sssshhhhh! It's a secret!"

"What's a secret?"

Rachel cuddled back to his chest and started to tap her fingers like she was playing the paino on his abs. "I can't _tell_ you cause it's a _secret_!"

"Why can't you tell me?" he prodded and tried not to squirm, not a good idea to let a drunk know you're ticklish.

"Cause then you'll think I'm a freak." Rachel pouted and Puck snorted.

"Who doesn't think that?"

Rachel burst into giggles and smacked Puck in the chest. "Your so mean!" Puck laughed with her and decided to let the interrogation go for now.

Chapter 4: Rachel is all healed up and she and Puck start working on that list while her visions get her into a world of trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

The Life of a Psychic

Summary: Rachel has been secretly psychic all her life. But after winning Regionals Junior year a violent vision comes to her that not only scares the Glee Club but also makes her decide to change things

Puckelberry

Other pairings will come and go and will definitely be side dishes for the story. The whole Puck chasing Lauren thing didn't happen for the purposes of this story.

SO HERE'S WHAT YOU MISSED: Rachel gets a vision of her death on a Broadway stage. New Directions has no idea about her psychic abilities and Puck is determined to be the one Rachel completes her Bucket List with.

Chapter 4

The next friday after the game Rachel stepped out of her last class of the day to see Puck standing there with a scheming look on his face. She eyed him warily and looked around for some clue as to his plans. She was just contemplating grabbing his hand and seeing into his immediate future but she didn't have a chance.

"C'mon babe I got big plans for us tonight." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and started walking down the hall.

Rachel felt a blush warm her cheeks and she followed the strange boy. "Where are we going Noah?"

When he just smirked at her over his shoulder and walked into the auditorium Rachel followed, her curiousity at its highest levels to date. She followed him at a quick walk even though he was walking at a normal gate.

When they arrived at the drama storage area behind the stage Rachel's eyebrows furrowed. "Noah I will not engage in sexual activity on the stage."

Puck's head whipped around to smile deviously. "I like where your mind is Rach but we're here to snag some costumes."

Rachel arched an eyebrow. "Is this for a song for Glee?"

"Nope." Puck popped the "P" as he started rummaging through the costumes.

"Then do we have permission to borrow these costumes?"

Puck confirmed Rachel's suspicions. "Nah but we are just _borrowing_ them. We'll bring'em back Monday." Puck pulled out a costume that was used for the highschool's rendition of Juliet. "You gotta wear this! Try it on." Rachel hesitantly took the offered garment.

"Noah I don't feel right about this. You at least need to tell me why we are doing this."

"Well since the state fair won't come till Fall I thought you'd come with me to the Renaissance Fair in Findlay." Puck shrugged nonchalantly while Rachel's face split into a grin.

"A Renaissance Fair? I've never been to one of those!" Rachel forgot her concerns about stealing the costumes and skipped over to a changing room ajoining the storage room. Puck got a smug look on his face during Rachel's excited babbling. Puck found a costume he wouldn't feel humiliated wearing. (No fuckin' way is he wearing tights)

Rachel came back out with her costume in hand and Puck frowned disappointed. "Why aren't you wearin' it?"

"We can't waltz out of the school in medieval dress Noah. We should take them to my house and get dressed there." Rachel explained reasonably.

"Ah good thinkin' Rach! Let's roll!" Puck threw his costume in Rachel's trolly bag and they went to her house.

They arrived at the Ren Fair at about an hour before sundown. Rachel took forever to do her hair in a style that reminded Puck of Belle from Beauty and the Beast. (Damn sister and her Disney movies)

Rachel looked amazing in the violet gown. It had a corset bodice with lavender lace ribbons that Rachel had tightened to show of her petite waste and her breasts were molded in the velvet top that completely showed off her shoulders and had long sleeves that were tight on her upper arms but flared out from her elbows down. The dress wasn't poofy which is why Puck picked it. It hung down loosely from her hips two slits along the sides to her knees where he saw black tights and black short heel shoes beneath.

Her only jewelry was the gold Star of David necklace that Puck was always surprised to see because it brought back flashbacks to his dreams. Though his mind didn't have to think that far back to remember the dream because even after their week long thing sophamore year he still had the dreams. It was the most common dream he had of Rachel but it was certainly not the only one.

When Rachel had seen Puck's costume she instinctively jumped into a critique about historal discrepancies but she had to admit Puck made a sexy pirate. His costume was very Jack Sparrow-esque with even the dread lock wig but the white shirt he wore that gave hints to his toned chest did very strange tingly things to Rachel.

They walked among the playtrons and interacted with the actors protraying medieval characters but Puck drew the line at some knight wannabe flirting with Rachel. They each picked a show, of course Rachel picked some Shakespear play that took FOREVER and Puck picked the jousting show. Rachel was uncomfortable sitting in the crowded wooden stands so he pulled her into his lap. Friends do that right?

They were mingling through the shoppes waiting for the bonfire feast that was going to be held in front of a makeshift castle.

"Noah this was so much fun! Thank you for bringing me." Rachel beamed and Puck got this small smile that reminded Rachel of her wedding vision. Her eyes softened and she turned her face back to the jewelry on display to hide her blush.

Throughout the day Rachel had felt her heart do some very strange things. It would skip a beat whenever she brushed against Puck and when she'd catch sight of a pretty wench eyeing him there would be a pulling feeling. She was scared of how fast she was developing feelings for McKinley's resident bad boy but she knew she always had a soft spot for him since that day in the bathroom when he apologized for all the slushies. She could already tell Puck was going to be an amazing man one day and she wished she could be there to see it.

Puck saw Rachel getting lost in her thoughts and he slung an arm across her shoulders to jolt her out of it. "Yeah pretty awesome for a first date huh?" he said casually but inside he was anything but.

Rachel's head whipped around so fast he worried she might have hurt her neck. "This is a date?"

"Duh!" Puck squeezed her into his side when he saw the blush taking over her face.

"Well you never even asked me! And we aren't wearing matching costumes..." Rachel started listing all the reasons she'd cooked up in her head for why it was _obviously_ not a date.

"We are too wearing matching costumes, I'm a pirate and you're my sexy booty! And I didn't ask you cause then you wouldn't be a _hostage_." Puck explained smugly. Puck allowed his arm to drape around her waist now and then casually trailed his hand towards her ass.

Rachel burst out laughing at Puck's explanation and when she felt a large hand squeeze her bum she squealed. "Noah~! Release my behind this minute! And your logic makes absolutely no sense! How was I supposed to know if this was a date when you never asked me?"

Puck did not remove his hand just gave the taut flesh a rub and another squeeze. "So I got a minute to enjoy this? Awesome." He grinned lecherously. "It's obviously a date babe don't overthink so much."

Rachel smacked his hand away before he got his full minute and Puck fake pouted. "And why can't you say ass? You said it at the football game?"

"Well that was a competitive environment where team spirit is empowered by vulgarity." Rachel explained.

"It was awesome is what it was. Makes me want to get you to curse more." Puck grinned.

Rachel rolled her eyes and turned back to the shoppe. "You are incorigible, Noah Puckerman."

Puck eyed Rachel's profile, liking that he'd put that smile on her face. She didn't protest the idea that this was a date which was a big deal. Rachel took relationships very seriously like...matching cat calenders seriously. So if she wasn't adamently protesting this date then it was a clear green light.

So when they made their way to the feast Puck had an arm over her shoulders and was grinning like a fool and Rachel had her head ducked and was biting her lip to ward off a grin.

Rachel eyed the giant chicken leg that Puck was devouring and picked at her salad. When they'd finished they watched the show in front of the castle that featured some stuff about the King's Court with a jester and some professional dancers displaying the time periods prim dancing. Rachel watched enviously as they moved through the simple steps.

Puck noticed Rachel's eagerness and then stood up to hold out his hand. "Wanna give it a try babe?"

Rachel took to the dancing quickly and even some of the professional dancers were trying to recruit her midway through the first song while Puck was trying not to accidentally walk into anyone. But every time that he and Rachel stepped back towards each other and did the hands touching slow walk in a circle Rachel was always smiling at him adoringly.

This medieval dancing thing was not so bad in Puck's book. Far less complicated than some of the stuff New Directions did and very repetative so after the first dance he'd had the steps down. When the third dance ended and Rachel curtsied and Puck bowed, Puck stepped up to lead Rachel back to their seats by the hand.

Rachel entwined their fingers and tilted her head back to grin up at the night sky. She couldn't think of a time where she'd had more fun, especially not with a boy. Her dates with Finn were usually confined to Breadsticks but this...Noah was full of surprises that she really liked.

For their participation in the dancing they were given free tickets for seating around the bonfire. Puck rented a blanket from a booth and then laid it out twenty feet from the fire. They sat down and Rachel didn't even ask if it was okay before she snuggled up into Puck's side and stared into the fire. Puck wrapped his arms about her shoulders and laid his head on top of hers.

"Rach, I've always thought..." Puck hesitated not sure if it was a good idea to be talking like this so soon. "that...the first time around we never really gave it a shot. You know...dating. And I don't know if you are still hung up on Finn but I think..."

Rachel was trying to focus on what Puck was saying but in the middle of his first pause an actor passed in front of her field of vision, momentarily blocking the sight of the fire and it triggered a vision. 'No, not now' Rachel bemoaned in her head as Puck's voice was overpowered by the rushing and her vision blurred.

_She realized immediately she was not in a normal vision. She was herself in this vision but not...because she was in the desert somewhere. The gold sand was made to look blue under the moon and she was dancing a traditional hebrew dance around a fire. She'd had visions of past lives before and most of them were lives where she was definitely jewish. _

_But this one was different from those because as the circular dance began to move to the right she turned to see the man with her hand clasped in his. In this life he did not have guitar caluses but he did have thick caluses from the heavy labor he undoubtedly did for the travelling tribe of hebrew people._

_But his eyes were the same even if his hair was longer and he had a light beard about his face. "Noah..." she murmured. Noah turned his head to hers and smiled a smile she knew all too well from her time. The same devious one he often gave her. _

_"Rachel." And as the dance changed directions again he was able to lean forward and press a kiss to her hand tucked within his. She felt her heart beat ecstatically and tears welling in her eyes from sand blowing in her face._

~-~~-~-~~-Present~-~~-~-~~-

"Rachel?" Puck felt something wet drip onto his arm. He craned his head down and saw blood and water. Puck scrambled to gently pull Rachel around to see her face. Her nose again...and now tears too. Her vision came back into focus and she stared up at Puck.

"Noah?" she murmured.

"Rach, What's wrong? Look if you aren't ready or something then just tell me, I won't get mad!" Puck's brain felt like it couldn't piece together what was going on with Rachel. He started looking through her clutch for a napkin that he'd seen her tuck away at the feast and he gave it to her.

"What? No I'm ready...?" she said confused at what she'd missed in the present.

"Then why are you crying?" Puck was baffled.

"I'm just...well the emotions from this wonderful evening are just running high. I'm so happy to be here with you Noah." Rachel explained hoping it would explain away the tears and fix whatever damage had been done from her falling into a vision while he was talking.

"Then I can take you out again?" Puck asked unsure and when Rachel smiled up at him happily he took that as all the confirmation he needed. "What's with the nosebleeds Rach? Seriously..."

"It must be the heat from the fire, Noah. Don't worry." Rachel shrugged.

Puck knew better. Something was wrong and he was not going to forget to ask her about this but for now...He didn't want to ruin the night by calling her a liar or something. So he pulled her back into his arms and they listened to the music and watched the fire.

The next few days were filled with Rachel and Puck hanging out at her house and rides to and from dance classes. Rachel was happy with the casual relationship that her and Puck were developing, a more-than-friends-but-not-officially-dating vibe. The one where they went on dates but Puck hadn't yet asked if she wanted to be his girlfriend. Rachel briefly worried if she should ask him but Puck was the more relationship gun-shy of the two so he should probably initiate it. She was not happy with the guilt building in her stomach, Puck had asked several times since Regionals what the nose bleeds were about and she kept lying. And if you knew Rachel Berry then you knew she hated lying..._especially_ in relationships. But she was pretty sure that the second Puck grasped the idea that she was claiming to see the future he would drop her like a hot potato and jump on the nearest floozy.

A more reasonable Rachel reminded her that Puck was certainly not getting sex from her yet but he was being incredibly patient and loyal. But the fear still played in the back of her mind. She'd never had these worries with Finn because he never seemed to pay attention to her enough to notice weird behavior. And back then she'd had control of her visions so no nosebleeds in public.

But it was the Glee rehearsal following the Ren Fair that everything changed...

"Alright guys! We need to start raising money for Nationals. The budget we got from Principle Figgins will pay for the hotel rooms but we will need transportation and food costs..." While Shuester rambled Puck sat behind Rachel and sent her a lewd text.

Puckzilla: wat color r ur panties babe?

When Rachel didn't even check her phone he realized she must have had it silenced. He pouted. Sometimes it sucked having a school nerd for a girlfriend...

"So that is why I purpose we have a bake sale!" Shuester finished and everyone groaned, Puck the loudest since he hated dealing with that creep Ryerson but there'd be no other way a bake sale would work.

"That is a lovely idea Mr. Shue. I was talking to Ms. Holliday after class last week and she was talking about how she would love to organize such an event." And as Rachel predicted Mr. Shue got a dopey look on his face and excused himself to go find Ms. Holliday for a chat.

Rachel stood from her seat and faced the Glee Club. They all eyed her wearily and were about to vocalize their disagreement with the bake sale idea when Rachel spoke authoritatively. "We can still do Mr. Shue's "plaid out" idea however I doubt we will be able to acquire all the funds that method. Which is why I am purposing a different option!" Rachel beamed waiting for enthusiasm but when no one shouted her down she decided to press on anyways.

"We need to get sponsors for this club not _just_ to get to Nationals but also to keep this club going next year and for years after. Which is why I purpose we do a flash mob in downtown Lima."

"Flash?" Brittany reached for the bottom of her shirt and began to lift it. Artie swiftly grabbed her arm and Lauren scoffed "No!" from the back row.

"A flash mob is when a group of people spontaneously perform a random act in public. In this case I suggest we sing and dance down Main Street." Rachel suggested. While usually the club spitefully disagreed with public performances this particular suggestion intrigued them.

While Rachel broke out into a specific plan for the flash mob Puck noticed a pink piece of paper sticking out from her open bag. He figured that it was her bucket list and so he reached out to pull it from her bag. What he didn't know was that the list was working as a bookmark for a particular black book. When he pulled at the paper her book was swept out of the bag and almost fell to the floor but Puck caught it before it could slap on the floor.

He opened the book to remove the list and was about to close it when the last sentence on the page caught his eye.

_The nosebleeds are drawing Noah's attention, I can't keep making up excuses but I'm scared to tell him the truth._

He snaps the book shut and quickly stuffs it into his jacket. Everyone is staring at him curiously except for Rachel who is drawing on the dry erase board a very detailed map of Main Street. Puck shoots his signature scowl at everyone and they turn around or go back to studying the map. All except Finn who was still trying to decide if he'd actually seen Puck stuff Rachel's diary into his jacket.

Rachel turns around with a flourish that has her skirt precariously rising. Puck tilts his head hoping for a glimpse of panty. No luck! "Any questions? We can work on choreography after the next rehearsal and until then we can all think of an appropriate song."

Mercede's blinked in surprise. "You're going to let us make suggestions?"

Rachel frowned. "Of course! I was thinking we could vote on the song next class. If you have a serious suggestion then bring music so we can start practicing right after." Rachel beamed and this seemed to seal the deal cause everyone looked pleased with the idea.

And this is when Mr. Shuester comes back looking confused. The rest of the Glee rehearsal is spent discussing the bake sale and songs for Nationals. Puck felt the guilt for stealing Rachel's diary welling up inside him but he reassured himself that he wasn't really doing anything wrong...

While everyone was leaving Rachel was bent over packing up her music and she turned her head to see Puck staring unabashed at her ass. "Noah? Are you ready to go?" He'd been giving her a ride every day since Regionals.

Puck's eyes darted up to meet Rachel's and the serious expression in them had her nervous. When the last Glee Clubbers, Sam and Santana, left he finally spoke. "Rach..." He pulls out the book from his jacket and Rachel's face looks immediately horrified. "What are you hiding about those nosebleeds?"

Rachel's brain had shut down at the sight of her book in his hands and when his question finally registered she got a hopeful look on her face. "You didn't read it?"

"I saw you wrote something about not telling me the truth about those nosebleeds but no I didn't read anything else. Rachel, I'm not fuckin' playin' around anymore. Tell me the truth."

"It's not a big deal No—."

"God damnit Rachel! It _is _a big fucking deal! You're getting these nosebleeds, and passin' out! And what happened at Regionals was just...!" Puck dropped the book with a loud smack and grabbed at his head, sinking his fingers into his mohawk in frustration. "It was fucking scary Rachel! And I think I deserve the fucking truth!"

"I don't have to tell you anything Noah! So just drop it!"

"We're fucking dating! Shouldn't I be told if you have some kind of...of...health issue?"

"That's not it Noah! So put your mind at ease and just drop—?" Rachel paused to register what he'd said. "We're dating?"

"We went on a date didn't we?" Man! It was like pulling teeth with this chick!

"Yes on _one _date Noah! I had no idea we had reached the exclusive-tell-all-our-dirty-secrets stage!"

"We better be fuckin' exclusive cause I'm not puttin' up with _that_ shit!"

Rachel took a deep breath trying to calm herself. Everything was going so wrong and she needed to just sit down and gather her thoughts. So she did.

Puck was fuming cause not only was he having the most ridiculous couples spat ever only days into their relationship but he still had _no answers_!

Rachel was bent over with her face in her hands. "Noah?" she muffled through her palms.

"What? You gonna tell me the truth or what?" Most of the wind had been blown from his angry sails and now he was bordering on being whiney.

Rachel sighed. "We've not been dating long enough that we have to share all our secrets or pasts yet. We're on the way but we aren't there yet. However!" She cut him off as he opened his mouth to protest. "You are right about one thing. We're friends right Noah?"

"Fuck no! We're _dating!_"

"Yes but we're friends too right?"

Puck blinked in surprise. "Yeah..."

"You're my best friend right now, Noah. You really are." she looked up at him with those big doe eyes and he almost wanted to take the whole conversation they'd had back and kiss her.

"Your kind of mine too babe, me and Finn aren't back to how we were before and we've been havin' lots of fun lately and we've talked..."

Rachel smiled fondly and scooted her chair closer. "We have." she agreed and then she reached down to pick up the book. "Which is why because you're my best friend I'll tell you my secret. It's a secret I've never told _anybody_ Noah. Not even my Dads."

Puck blinked in surprise. "For real?"

"Yes. So you can't..." Rachel's voice shook. "If things are different between us after I tell you. If you think I'm crazy and dump me then I'd understand but I'm begging you...to promise me now that no matter how you feel after I tell you this you must promise not to tell _anyone_."

Puck smirked good naturedly. "Babe I already think you're crazy and I'm not going to dump you no matter what it is. So lay it on me baby."

"You _promise_ not to tell?"

"Yeah I promise on my honor as a BAMF."

Rachel smiled and tucked the diary back into her bag. "Okay...the nosebleeds are caused by these...visions I have of the future and past." Rachel blurted out right off the back. "When I touch objects I can induce these visions and see the future and past for that object and lately people and places have been triggering my visions as well but I've not been able to control them. I can't change the future even though I know it will happen I can only See it."

Puck stared at her confused. "Are you saying you can see the future?"

"Yes...the stage at Regionals triggered a vision of the future. Same with Quinn in the hallway and I even induced a vision at the basketball game."

"That is how you knew the other team would put out that guy?"

"Yes!" Rachel clapped in excitement and Puck sat quietly for a minute. Rachel frowned in understanding. "You think I'm crazy."

Puck scoffed. "Rach I've always thought that but this is just hard to take in. I mean...I know you aren't telling me this to get attention cuz if you wanted attention you aren't the type of chick to make shit up you'd just brag about your awesome voice. And it's hard to believe you'd make this shit up. But I can't totally believe it without proof or somethin'."

Rachel grinned. "I can prove it!"

Puck blinked in surprise at her eagerness. "Okay how?"

"Do you have a quarter?" Rachel asked and Puck fished into his pockets for a quarter. "Okay I'm going to have a vision of the next thirty flips of this coin. I'll write down the results and you do the flipping! If I get all of them right then will you believe me?"

"Thirty? Uhm yeah I guess..." Puck watched intrigued as Rachel got out a piece of paper and a pen with a star on the end of it. She clutched the coin in her hand and concentrated. Puck watched her eyes glaze over and blinked in shock when her nose began to bleed. You can't do that shit on demand...

Rachel came out of her vision and immediately started scribbling on the paper trying not to forget what she'd Seen. She handed Puck the paper and quarter and he started flipping.

HTTHHHTTHTHTTTHHTH

And on the 18th flip he was so shocked he stopped and stared from the quarter to Rachel to the paper in amazement. Then Rachel grinned and instructed him to turn the paper over. Where it said:

_You will stop flipping on the 18th flip and stare at me and the quarter with the most adorable look on your face._

"HOLY SHIT!" Puck threw the quarter clear across the room and nearly fell out of his chair.

Rachel frowned in concern. "Was that too much?"

"Your for real...damn...so...how long have you been able to do this?"

"For as long as I can remember but Regionals was the first time that I'd lost control and since then it keeps happening."

"So like...what have you Seen?"

"I can't tell you about your future, Noah, because telling you might change the course of your future."

"But I thought you said you can't change shit?"

"_I_ can't but as was proven at the game _you _can if I warn you."

"Is there anything shitty in my future you might want to warn me about?" Puck hinted.

Rachel smiled and shook her head. "I've not seen anything bad in your future yet. But I probably still wouldn't tell you unless it was life threatening. Sometimes bad things happen and it's part of getting through life when you face them."

"Glad to know you won't let me die." Puck deadpanned. Rachel flinched at the reminder of her own possible demise. But Puck didn't notice because he was on another train of thought. "So you had a vision when you bumped into Quinn? What did you See?"

"Her future." Rachel shrugged.

"Was she knocked up again?" Puck snickered and Rachel glared.

"That is a very rude thing to say since you got her pregnant the first time. But, no, she did have a child though with her husband."

"And her husband is...?" Puck prodded desperate for details.

Rachel felt a tightening in her chest completely unrelated to Finn and totally related to Puck possibly hoping to be Quinn's husband. "Do you still like Quinn, Noah?"

Puck blinked in surprise. "Noooo! I just want to know who the unlucky asshole is!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "It's your ex-best friend."

"No fuckin' way!" Puck took some kind of strange joy at the news and started laughing.

"I don't understand why you find this so amusing. They _are_ dating."

"F_inn_ and Qu_inn_! Is their kid named D_inn_?" Puck was almost falling out of his chair again this time with laughter. Rachel smiled at this boy's ridiculousness.

When Puck finally calms down he turned his chair to completely face Rachel. "So do they like ever leave Lima?"

"From what I gathered from the vision they will live here." She was beginning to wonder if she should be telling him all of this.

"Do...Do I make it outta here?" Puck asked with an uncharacteristic amount of vulnerability.

Rachel's eyes softened. "On the path you are currently on...yes you make it out of here."

Puck searched her expression for sincerity and found it. He reached out and sank his fingers into her hair. Rachel blinked in surprise as Puck pulled her face close and he just stared at her. Rachel felt her heart beating a mile a minute and when his eyes drifted closed hers did too. He brushed his lips against hers with the softest touch that made Rachel giggle from the tickling feeling. Her giggle seemed to cause something in Puck to stir because his grip on her chocolate tresses tightened and he pulled her into a toe curling kiss.

Rachel sighed into the kiss and wound her arms about his neck. Puck pulled her over into his lap to straddle him as he licked her bottom lip for entrance. Rachel opened her mouth eagerly and soon the familiar tingling sensation from having Puck's tongue thrust into her mouth to run along her sensitive tongue had Rachel moaning in appreciation into the kiss.

Puck finally pulled away for air, damn this girl and her breathing control! Rachel smiled dreamily at him and he barked a laugh. He kissed her lips briefly and nudged her to stand. "Let's take you home babe."

"Okay..." Rachel sighed wistfully. Rachel didn't notice that her list was missing and Puck forgot to slip it back into her bag.

Chapter 5: A vision Rachel has puts her life in danger and Puck picks another activity for Rachel to do.


	5. Chapter 5

The Life of a Psychic

Summary: Rachel has been secretly psychic all her life. But after winning Regionals Junior year a violent vision comes to her that not only scares the Glee Club but also makes her decide to change things

Puckleberry

Other pairings will come and go and will definitely be side dishes for the story. The whole Puck chasing Lauren thing didn't happen for the purposes of this story.

SO HERE'S WHAT YOU MISSED: Rachel gets a vision of her death on a Broadway stage. New Directions has no idea about her psychic abilities and Puck is determined to be the one Rachel completes her Bucket List with.

Chapter 5:

"I know I left it here somewhere Finn! Help me look!" Quinn growled as she stomped into the choir room the next day in the early morning. Finn sighed as he followed Quinn in and looked around for her missing jacket.

Quinn walked along the back row where she'd been sitting last rehearsal and paused wgen she saw a pink slip of paper on the floor in front of two chairs that were turned to face each other. She picked it up and read the neat curvy handwritting. Her eyes widened as she reached the bottom list and she knew without a shadow of a doubt who owned this list. The stars were unmistakable.

"What's that Q?" Finn called from behind the piano where he'd been looking underneath for the jacket. Quinn didn't bother to respond as she looked at the two chairs that were moved. Puck had been sitting in one of those chairs...Oh. My. Glee.

"Finn we need to call an emergency Glee meeting, don't invite Puck or Rachel." Quinn ordered sternly and before Finn could ask why Quinn whipped out her cell phone and began making the text. "It seems like Puck needs an intervention before he ruins our chances at Nationals."

Puck scowled at the male dancer that was sliding Rachel down the length of his body for her to gracefully fall into a split. The beginning of the dance class had been awesome. He got to watch Rachel's tight little body dance around the room and bend in the most delicious ways but now...not cool.

The only thing that stopped Puck from decking the Douche, which he shall be here on out referred to, was that after practice Puck would pull Rachel out to his truck and seduce her into a steamy make out session with boob groping and everything.

Puck's eyes glazed over as he recalled the way she let him climb on top of her in his truck after their intense discussion in the choir room. How she moaned and squirmed beneath him and when his hands wandered above her clothes she _let_ him. Awesome...

Rachel snapped her fingers in front of Puck's face and he snapped out of it to stare up at her heatedly. Rachel flushed at how he looked like he wanted to devour her. "You ready to go?" she asked shyly.

Puck grinned and stood up to wrap an arm around her shoulders and lead her towards the door. She was still in her dancer tights and he couldn't wait to have her pressed up against him again. But as they were walking towards his truck Rachel had a vision with flashing scenes of a boy with blonde hair running, the screech of tires stopping and a woman crying hysterically. _"My baby! My baby!" _

Rachel jerked out of Puck's arms and look around wildly. "What's wrong Rach?"

And that is when she spotted the blonde 6 year old running from the dance studio and towards the road. Rachel didn't second guess her actions and ran after the boy. Puck watched Rachel run off in a dead sprint for a few seconds before he gave chase after her.

Rachel saw the boy about to make it to the road and out of the corner of her eye she saw a car making its way down the street and not slowing down. "STOP!" She screamed but all that she had managed to do was get the boy to stop in the middle of the road and look at her. She never stopped running even as Noah screamed at her to stop and she dived across the road to grab the child and turn her back towards the car to take the blow.

Not even a second later she felt herself being pushed to the ground in the next lane over with the boy still in her arms. She heard the tires screech and the mother had taken notice of her child. Apparently she'd been talking in front of the hair salon across the street with her neighbor and hadn't noticed her child leaving the dance studio and spotting her.

Rachel felt the sting of the scratch marks up her side and as she got up she released the child who ran crying into his weeping mother's arms. She sat up to turn and berate the driver when she realized who had pushed her out of the way. Noah was curled up in front of the car holding his side.

"Noah?" Rachel stood and ran to Puck's side as Sam Evans stepped out of the driver's seat of the car. Puck's eyes were screwed shut and he was hissing in pain. "Noah why did you do that? You could have been killed!"

Puck rolled his eyes and glared right back at Rachel. "_You_ could have been killed! I'm a badass babe." He finished with a weak smile.

"Rachel! Puck! Are you guys okay?" Sam crouched next to Puck.

"What the fuck Evans! Watch where you're driving man!" Puck tried to stand up but he was pretty sure he had at least one broken rib. Rachel was fretting over him and it was kind of nice but it still hurt like a mother.

"I-I I dropped my cell phone between the seats and—."

"That is wreckless driving Sam! You could have killed that child!" Rachel screamed at Sam who stared between her and Puck and the child with horror. "Now that the consequences of your dangerous driving has sunk in, you will escort me and Noah to the hospital in your car!" Rachel scolded and Sam nodded dumbly reaching down to help Puck stand.

The mother approached the group and after shooting a glare at Sam who ducked his head apologetically she turned to Rachel. "You saved my baby." she weeped clutching the child to her chest where he cried in her arms.

"Noah is to thank ma'm. He saved me." When the woman went to Noah who sat in the back of Sam's car he smiled weakly as she thanked him profusely. Sam stepped up to apologize earnestly but the woman just scolded him for not rushing her hero to the hospital.

Rachel climbed into the back seat with Puck and let him lean his head on her shoulder so that he could hunch over to relieve some of the pain.

"Sam this isn't over. I should confiscate your phone for what happened today!" Rachel scolded and Puck sighed.

"It's alright Rach he won't pull that shit again. _Right?_" Puck growled as he glared at the rear view mirror. Sam nodded jerkily and Rachel felt a bit bad when she saw how he was shaking a bit.

When they got to the hospital and Puck was checked by a doctor, Mrs. Puckerman who was a nurse stormed into the room and glared at Puck who flinched but for the sake of his rep pretended not to be terrified of the small jewish woman. "What have you done _this_ time?"

"He saved my life today Mrs. Puckerman!" Rachel cut across quickly.

Mrs. Puckerman blinked in surprise. "_Rachel?_" and Puck groaned mentally as he could see the gears turning in her head. "What happened Rachel, Dr. Miller said that he was hit by a car?"

"Well I had jumped in front of the car to keep a little boy from being hit and Noah pushed me and the boy out of the way and so he was hit." Rachel explained calmly.

"Oh my poor boy!" Mrs. Puckerman hugged Noah around the neck while Puck had that expression on his face where he thought "Damn this woman is crazy", Rachel knew this expression well. "Your a hero! Such a good boy I raised! Don't you think so Rachel?" Mrs. Puckerman turned to grin broadly down at Rachel and Puck rolled his eyes. 'Way to try to push me off on a 'nice jewish girl'...'

Rachel smiled. "Noah is amazing..." she said dreamily and Sam smirked while Puck looked on in horror. There would be not stopping his mom now.

He fully expected the next thing to come out of his mother's mouth to be something along the lines of: "If you want to repay Noah's heroic deed you could bare me a jewish grandbaby!" But instead Mrs. Puckerman just sent him a diabolical smile.

"I better get back to my shift. You kids be careful from now on!" Mrs. Puckerman grabbed Noah's ear to whisper into it. "Don't screw this up! You be nice to Rachel or so help me—!"

"Yeah yeah! I got it psycho!" Puck huffed and Mrs. Puckerman left with a scowl on her face.

The police arrived not long after and asked Puck if he was going to press charges. Puck just looked at Sam for a minute in serious silence watching him squirm and fidget. "Nah." Puck shrugged thinking the stress the poor guy was under was punishment enough. And then after the police left a reporter for the Lima Letter showed up wanting to publish the story. At first Puck was worried that saving little children would damage his badass rep but then realized that being hit by a car was totally badass.

When they were finally able to leave Sam drove Puck and Rachel to Puck's truck where he left them bickering about who should drive. Sam got a text (and he pulled over into a parking lot before even looking at it) and it was from Quinn saying that the intervention planned at the last impromtu Glee meeting was going to be tonight. They were going to meet up at Finn's and set up a battle plan then all of them were going to Puck's house to confront him. But after seeing how Rachel and Puck were together...he didn't want to mess with that.

He turned off his phone and turned towards Finn's house. He was going to try to stop the intervention.

"Noah~ you shouldn't be driving in your condition!" Rachel glared at Puck who was already pulling down his street.

"You keep saying that and yet I'm driving just fine." Puck rolled his eyes.

Rachel pouted and the second they stopped in his driveway she jumped out of the truck. Which was a big leap for her being so short. She ran around the truck and opened Puck's door for him. He rolled his eyes as she tried to help him down but he was _fine_. She was still being cute though so he was gonna milk it once they were in his bed.

Rachel helped him in and eased him into his bed but as she went to tuck him in he snagged her arm and pulled her on top of him. "Noah! You're injured!"

"It's just a cracked rib and a sprained wrist babe. My tongue is still working, let me show ya." He waggled his eyebrows and Rachel giggled as he kissed her breath away. When Rachel turned to get off him and lay beside him instead the scratches on her thigh rubbed painfully against his sheets.

Puck sighed as he pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers. "We're never gonna be able to do it if we both keep getting injured." Puck growled in frustration.

"I'm sorry you got hurt Noah." Rachel whispered vulnerably.

Puck opened his eyes to glare at her half heartedly. "I don't give a shit that I got injured pushing you out of the way but I'm fucking pissed that you just jumped in front of a car!"

"I _saw_ that boy getting hurt Noah! I didn't think I just ran to stop it!" Rachel pleaded with him to understand.

"Yeah and you interfering made things worse for both you and the kid! Didn't you tell me something about how you can't change shit?"

Rachel's gaze hardened. "Then you just want me to _let_ a child get run over by a car?"

"Fuck no!" Puck growled. "Just tell me when you see that kind of shit and I'll try to stop it!"

"I don't want you getting hurt either, Noah." Rachel moved her face into Puck's neck and sighed.

"I don't want you getting hurt either Rach so when you see something that we need to change then the person that actually _can _change shit needs to do it. It is pointless for us both to be in danger like today." Rachel could see his logic.

"Just be careful."

"Right back atcha, sexy legs."

Rachel snorted a laugh. "Sexy legs?"

"The sexiest I've ever seen. God you were hot today in dance." Puck kissed along her neck and nipped at the sensitive spot he found between the henge of her jaw and her neck. "So hot babe..." he whispered huskily and moved to climb on top of her.

Puck was just reaching down for that boob squeeze he'd been thinking about all day when the doorbell rang. Puck growled and ignored it. He knew it wasn't his sister cause she was staying with his aunt to hang with their cousins. When the person at the doorbell started pressing in the bell to the tune of "Sweet Caroline" he realized it was one of the Gleeks trying to bug him. He kind of hoped it was one of the guys so he could hit him. "You should probably get that Noah..." Rachel purred and when she said it all sexy like that he _REALLY_ _DIDN'T WANT TO_.

"Fuck! Don't move I'll get rid of 'em!" Rachel giggled as Puck stomped out of the room and she looked down at herself her dance clothes and jacket were dirty and ripped from the hard concrete of the street so she looked around the room and went to Puck's closet. He wouldn't mind if she borrowed some clothes right?

Puck swung the door open with force and glared at the whole Glee Club standing in front of him. Except Trouty Mouth. Sam had failed in convincing the club to reconsider the intervention so he'd refused to help. "What do you assholes want?"

"Why so angry today Puck?" Quinn asked innocently.

"I was busy so you guys need to beat it." Puck growled.

"Well tell your skank to go, Puckerman cause we need to talk to you about Rachel." Santana pushed past Puck and went to his living room. The rest of the gang was able to push their way in after her and Puck was two seconds away from just kicking EVERYONES ass.

"What about Rachel?" Puck glared at how they all just lounged around his living room like he wanted them there. He _didn't_. But now he was a little worried he'd have to throw them off his hot psychic's trail. They couldn't have figured anything out right?

"Have you been making plans to corrupt Tinkerbell?" Mercedes accused with a sharp glare.

Brittany blinked in confusion. "I thought he was sleeping with Rachel?"

"Rachel is tinkerbell." Artie explained patiently. Brittany got an awed look on her face so she obviously didn't get it.

"No I'm not sleeping with Rachel." Puck rolled his eyes at the pointlessness of this whole conversation.

"But you're going to." Quinn said pointedly.

"Well..." Puck got a lecherous smirk on his face.

"Dude! What the hell?" Finn stood up and glared at Puck who glared right back. Quinn tried not to let the obvious jealousy flowing off of Finn bother her. Right now this was about Rachel. "Do you have to pull this shit with every girl I have?"

"You don't _have_ Rachel you _had_ her and don't even try to pull that guy code bullshit cause she was my girlfriend _first_!"

"You don't even like her! You said she made you want to light yourself on fire!"

"Well that was before, _now_ she is my fucking girlfriend so I'm not going to put up with your shit!"

"Woah woah!" Mike cut in suddenly. "You guys are dating? Well then that changes everything. Wanna head out babe?" Mike asked Tina who seemed to agree with his sentiment and nodded.

"This doesn't change anything. This is still Puck we are talking about here. He'll sleep with her then dump her. Probably right before Nationals and then we'll be fucked." Santana pointed out.

"I'm not going to dump her!" Puck blurted before he could stop himself.

Most of the group raised skeptical eyebrows. "Ever?" Quinn scoffed. "You two only lasted a week last year! You two won't work out so you should just break up now."

"Well that just shows that you guys don't know shit about me and Rach. _She_ broke up with _me_ last year and I don't have to listen to this bullshit because none of you assholes gave a shit about Rachel until Regionals. And none of you give a shit about me even to this day and I've known some of you since elementary school. So fuck you guys!" And Puck gave them the big one fingered salute.

"Noah?" Rachel called as she came down the stairs wearing just his football jersey which was long enough to work as a dress. The whole group turned to see her and Puck couldn't stop the growl of approval. He really needed to get these guys out of his house. Rachel's eyes widened at the shocked slack jawed expressions of the Glee Club she blushed and nervously fidgeted. "What are you guys doing here?"

"You pervert!" Quinn yelled throwing a throw pillow at Puck's head. Puck glared at her and noticed the interested eyes of the other males in the room. He walked over to Rachel and stood in front of her.

"They were just leaving babe." He kissed her thoroughly and at first she resisted the PDA in front of the club but his tongue felt _so good_. He turned to glare at the now again slack jawed group and pointed to the door. "And just a recap. We're dating. You guys can go fuck yourselves and stay out of our business."

As the group made their way out the girls and Finn glared at Puck and Mike and Artie gave him highfives making him grin. "What was that about?" Rachel asked confused.

"Glee gossip is making them too nosy." Puck grumbled. As Quinn was about to step out after the group she paused and eyed Rachel. Rachel gave her a weak smile wondering if the tentative friendship they'd developed was over. Quinn handed Rachel a familiar piece of paper and gave Rachel a stern look and then a side hug before she left.

Rachel opened the list in horror, she'd prayed that Quinn had not just handed her THE list. She was beginning to fret over who else had read it and then she saw some writing of Quinn's next to the Sex list. USE PROTECTION RACHEL! I'M NOT KIDDING! It was underlined several times and Rachel couldn't contain her laughter. She handed it to a confused Puck who immediately broke out after her.

When Rachel finally calmed down she grew serious and glared at Puck suspciously. "Noah...how did Quinn find this?"

Puck gulped nervously and shrugged in false nonchalantness. "I don't know you should probably keep it in a more secret place."

"I know you have something to do with this Noah Puckerman." she warned.

Puck pouted and pulled her against him to kiss up her neck. "Let me make it up to you?" Rachel sighed breathily and Puck knew he had her.

Chapter 6: New Directions does a flash mob on Main Street and Rachel and Puck start exploring her deviancy list.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewing! I'm going to start trying to make a habit of replying to reviews using the reply button I've already replied for all the reviews from Ch2-4 and I'm pleased with the response! If anyone has ideas for activities for Rachel and Puck to do then feel free to suggest some. During the week I'm pretty busy with school Tuesday and Thursday but on weekends I work night shift so I usually get a lot of writing done then. Please Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

The Life of a Psychic

Summary: Rachel has been secretly psychic all her life. But after winning Regionals Junior year a violent vision comes to her that not only scares the Glee Club but also makes her decide to change things

Puckleberry

Other pairings will come and go and will definitely be side dishes for the story. The whole Puck chasing Lauren thing didn't happen for the purposes of this story.

SO HERE'S WHAT YOU MISSED: Rachel gets a vision of her death on a Broadway stage. New Directions has no idea about her psychic abilities and Puck is determined to be the one Rachel completes her Bucket List with. The Glee Club knows Puck and Rachel are dating now and the club needs money to get to New York for Nationals.

Chapter 6:

"Noah? Could you help me break into Couch Sylvester's office?" Rachel asked sweetly grinning up into Puck's face. Puck closed his locker and turned to face the pint sized crazy next to him.

"Are you suicidal Rach? I'm a badass and even _I _know you don't mess with that woman unless you want your balls to be cut off and in a pouch around her neck like some kind of trophy..." Puck whispered.

"Oh then no worries then! Because I don't have balls." Rachel smirked and Puck rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean that bitch is crazier than you so..." Puck considered saying "No" but then he began to wonder why she wanted to break into Coach Sylvester's office. "Why you wanna get in there anyway?"

"It's for the flash mob Friday." Rachel explained gleefully. "We need people to sponsor us right? Well surely Sylvester has a list of her sponsors in her office somewhere and if we had a list of businesses that already donate to the school then we know who will be least likely to donate to us and instead focus on the other businesses. And we will avoid conflicts between the Cheerios and Glee if we aren't poaching their sponsors."

Puck eyed Rachel suspciously. "That sounds...reasonable and not-crazy...except for the breaking into Sylvester's office part."

Rachel shrugged. "If you will not help me I'll simply do it myself. I wouldn't want to get you into trouble Noah." Rachel turned and walked towards Sylvester's office with a skip in her step.

Puck sighed in defeat and followed her. No way was he letting her do this by herself. Chick was off her rocker. He'll just pretend that because he is a badass (which he totally IS) he wants to break into Sylvester's office just for the fun of breaking into shit.

They were able to jimmy the lock and they searched the room trying not to disturb anything. When Rachel found the list with a loud "A-HA!" They ran to the copy machine and copied the list. Once they were safely out of enemy territory Rachel pulled Puck by the front of his shirt into a secluded corner of the hallway. "I think you deserve a thank you for helping me Noah..." she purred and Puck eagerly met her half way for the kiss. He turned them around to press her against the wall to keep her out of sight of possible gossipers and melted into the kiss.

"Mmm..." Puck pulled away to kiss along her jaw. "You taste sooo good baby like peppermint or something."

Rachel arched her neck and gasped as Puck nipped her neck and then soothed the spot with his tongue. "I-It's my lip gloss." she murmured.

"Ahem!" Quinn Fabray interrupted. The two jewish-american teens turned and one glared while the other stared with a deer caught in the headlights look. "Shouldn't we be going to Glee rehearsal? The sooner we sing whatever ridiculous suggestions that Shue has the sooner we can rehearse your flash mob idea."

Puck growled something that sounded suspciously like "way to cock-block Fabray." and grabbed Rachel's hand to pull her towards the choir room. When they arrived Rachel studied the list they'd copied while Puck scooted his chair up against hers to throw his arm over the back of her chair. Rachel pulled out her cell phone with a flourish and started talking to someone. Puck eyed her curiously. He could hear a male voice on the other end and he had to tamp down the jealous stirrings in his gut. He heard her invite the guy to the rehearsal after rehearsal and Puck frowned.

"Who was that babe?" he whispered as she hung up and Mr. Shuester came in.

"You'll see later." she winked and Puck spent the rest of the rehearsal subtly tickling her and whispering all the dirty things he'll do to her if she'll just tell him who she invited. But Rachel would just giggle and shake her head at him.

~G~

~G~

~G~

~G~

~G~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Auditorium~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Glee gang stood on the stage after Glee rehearsal waiting for Rachel who had dashed out of the choir room just as practice was ending.

"Where is that midget diva?" Mercedes grumbled in annoyance.

Everyone turned to Puck expectantly who was pouting in a dark corner of the stage because he hadn't gotten his way. "Don't look at me she wouldn't tell me."

"Never fear my show choir companions! We may begin rehearsals!" Rachel came onto the stage happily and then grinned secretly. "But I've brought some reinforcements to help us..." Rachel called towards the doors of the Auditorium and the entire Warbblers group filed in still in uniform.

Kurt and Blaine stood in front of the group with the same smirk that Rachel now wore. Santana frowned untrustingly. "Why would these guys help?"

"Well, after our impromptu performance at the Gap and after Rachel invited us to help we decided it would be fun." Kurt explained. "She says you guys were going to do acapella and would need back up singers that specialized with recreating the sound of music."

"We aren't doing acapella? I got the AV club to agree to set up speakers along Main Street to play the music..." Artie interjected.

"Actually we will still be doing that but since our last meeting I had the most amazing idea." Rachel explained. There were a couple resigned groans but Rachel pushed on. "Noah and I have analyzed which businesses on Main Street might be interested in sponsoring us at Nationals."

Puck glared at the incredulous looks the rest of Glee were giving him. Hey! He knew how to analyze! Assholes...

"So instead of merely singing in the street I purpose that we split up and break out into song inside these businesses. We'll each get to sing short solos and then we will meet each other in the street and finish by singing a medley of our favorite songs using the speakers and the band." Rachel finished with a wide expectant grin.

"We all get to sing solos? I'm down with that." Mercedes smiled. And some of the others looked unsure but after Rachel pulled out a diagram of Main Street with the businesses and times for each of them to leave their stores to meet the members that had made their way down the street. She'd even included buffer time in case some people were held up or slower walkers/dancers.

"So we'll work our way down the list. Who wants to sing at the Jewish Community Center? They will be the first to leave and dance down the street." Rachel began excitedly taking out a clipboard from her trolley bag.

Puck snorted. "You obviously. Us Jews gotta represent Berry so you should sing there because whoever goes first will be singing down the street alone to the second destination so we need a strong singer and dancer. You also have an _in _since you're Jewish so they probably won't kick you out or something." Everyone stared at Puck in amazement for his logical answer. While Rachel smiled adoringly up at him and wrote her name next to the JCC.

"I suggest we pick songs to sing that will intrigue the store and make them interested in supporting us. So I think I shall sing the mash up song we did of Halo and Walking on Sunshine." Everyone seemed to agree with her suggestion.

"The next destination is Grace Community Church. Any takers?"

"Oh I got dis! And write down RESPECT." Mercedes cut in and Rachel happily obliged.

"The next is the rodeo bar at the corner of Peters St and Main St. Since we'll be doing this during the day they should allow minors in."

"I'll do it babe I know you love me in a cowboy hat." Puck winked. "And I'll do the song Fat Bottomed Girls."

"_Really_ Puck?" Santana asked disgusted.

Puck slung an arm around Rachel and grinned. "Rachel thinks it's hot when I sing...don't you Rach?" He whispered huskily into her ear and then softly sang Sweet Caroline making Rachel shiver.

"Noah..." Rachel moaned. "Stop it!" Rachel scooted away from Puck who laughed at her blush. New Directions and the Warbblers gave them odd looks while Santana smirked and siddled up to Rachel.

"Wow Rach that was hot...I'll sing to you, hun." Santana purred.

Puck glared at Santana and grabbed Rachel away from her. "Back off Satan. I'm not sharing this one."

Santana rolled her eyes at Puck's caveman mentality. "What's next Man Hands?"

Rachel glared and looked at her next point on the list. "The next one will be a group effort maybe four people will have to take it. It will be the outlet mall across the street from the rodeo bar. Those in that group can decide what to sing in side what store or if they just want to sing down the walkway in front of the stores."

"Me and Finn will do that." Quinn grinned at the idea of shopping. "So will we!" Tina tugged on Mike's arm excitedly.

"Okay! Then you guys could do duets!" Rachel said excitedly and started writing stuff on the list. "Alright next is that big Payless Shoes."

"Ooooo Me and Sam will take that. I'll figure out a song before the end of today." Santana promised while she pulled out her iPod.

"Next is Breadsticks. I thought a couple could sit down for dinner and then pay and start singing as they leave."

"Me and Artie can do that...we could do Dancing with Myself and I could dance!" Brittany cut in excitedly and Artie smiled up at her.

"What's left?" Lauren asked.

"The gym across from the park." Rachel said sheepishly.

"Awesome! But I'm not used to solos so one of those pretty boys will probably need to help me." Lauren waved over at the Warbblers and Blaine stepped forward.

"I'd be happy to help." he offered with a smile.

"Okay! We've got our line up! We'll now pick songs and assign Warbblers to stores to help as back up singers." Rachel turned to Kurt and Blaine. "Thank you so much for helping us."

Kurt smiled fondly and patted Rachel on the head. "Even when I'm not at McKinley you some how convince me to sing back up to you. You'll be the death of me lil diva. But I'm happy to help." Blaine nodded in agreement and walked over to Lauren to discuss a song.

"Ahem." Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell stood in the audience seating and everyone turned to look at her guiltily. "One of the AV kids came to me with concerns about your flashmob being illegal." she explained.

Rachel huffed and whispered. "I knew I should have made them sign a gag order."

"I investigated the matter and found out what you are doing. And...I've looked as hard as I could and there is nothing illegal about it. But if an officer asks any of you kids to stop then it would be best to just stop singing and go about your day like nothing happened. But I want you kids to know I support this idea." Mrs. P-H smiled and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

She pulled out something from behind her back, a stack of thin booklets it looked like. "And I thought of a way to help you guys. You could give these to the clerks in the stores and customers that seem interested in donating to Glee." She walked up to the stage and showed them the covers.

"Gleerbook Class of 2011?" Rachel murmured in awe. She picked up a booklet from the top and opened it. Inside on each page was a small profile of each member in Glee with their year book pictures. They weren't filled with any information that was too personal and in the front was a page about the Glee Club's history and how they were going to New York for Nationals.

Rachel felt herself get teary. "It's perfect...thank you..."

"You kids should really consider telling Will...he would love to help you guys."

Rachel smiled. "Mr. Shue has done so much for us. We want to show he doesn't have to do all of the work. We'll tell him after we do this." Rachel promised.

"Okay." Mrs. P-H smiled and turned to leave. "I bet he is awefully proud of you kids."

~G~

~G~

~G~

~G~

~G~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Friday at the JCC~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rachel nervously fidgeted in the front office of the JCC. She'd been here thousands of times before but she'd never performed in front of an unsuspecting audience. She hoped the others were okay. They'd all seemed nervous when they'd met up at the corner of Main St and North St which was by the park where the band had set up their equipment in the large gazeebo.

The AV club set up the speakers to connect to the system that would broadcast the band. The AV club also brought video cameras that they'd fashioned into duffle bags to hide the fact that they were recording the reactions of the unsuspecting people.

The last thing they did is syncronize their watches and phones and set timers for 4pm.

The breakdown with the Warbbler assignments left her alone so she decided to sing completely acapella. She felt her phone vibrate and took one last deep breath and began to sing.

_Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
They didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound_

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace 

Rachel noticed they surprised looks of the people sitting in the office lounge and the clerk behind the desk looked curious before she grinned and ran back to the back office. When Rabbi Greensburg came out curiously she was beginning to think this all might work. She opened and removed her jacket to reveal a simple black shirt to match her black pleated skirt and a red tie around her neck. She danced around the room and the onlookers smiled and some closed their eyes to take in her voice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~4pm at Grace Community Church~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Find out what it means to me  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Take care, TCB_

Oh (sock it to me, sock it to me,  
sock it to me, sock it to me)  
A little respect (sock it to me, sock it to me,  
sock it to me, sock it to me) 

Two Warbblers sang the background and the robust voice Mercedes sang with struck the on lookers with awe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~4pm at the rodeo bar~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Puck felt the vibrating in his pants and began strumming his guitar and nodded to the Warbbler who was helping him. This drew the attention of the staff around the bar, a few patrons who were hanging out, and the band that was setting up for the opening act.

_Are you gonna take me home tonight  
Ah down beside that red firelight  
Are you gonna let it all hang out  
Fat bottomed girls  
You make the rockin' world go round  
Hey  
I was just a skinny lad  
Never knew no good from bad  
But I knew love before I left my nursery, huh  
Left alone with big fat fanny  
She was such a naughty nanny  
Heap big woman you made a bad boy out of me  
Hey hey!_

I've been singing with my band  
Across the wire across the land  
I seen every blue eyed floozy on the way, hey  
But their beauty and their style  
Went kind of smooth after a while  
Take me to them dirty ladies every time  
C'mon

Oh wont you take me home tonight?  
Oh down beside that red firelight  
Oh and you give it all you got  
Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round  
Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round 

When they started whooping excitedly he felt his nerves leave his gut and he gave them a shit eating grin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~4:02pm on the west side of Main Street~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rachel danced out of the JCC seeing Mercedes making her way out of the Grace Community Church. They met up at where Main Street began and transitioned into doing the bum! Bum!'s for Don't Stop Believin'.

They were soon joined by Puck who chimed in with the bum!'s and started strumming his guitar. and then Finn and Quinn. When Finn joined the group on the side walk making their way down Main Street he broke out into the first lyrics of Don't Stop Believin'. The band music played through the speakers and people wandering along the sidewalks stopped to stare. People from the church, the JCC, and the rodeo bar were following them curiously.

Mike and Tina joined the fray with some complicated dancing that had people in the crowd cheering and laughing in amusement.

The Warbblers hung to the back of the crowd to pass out the Gleerbooks and Santana and Sam danced out of the payless shoes with Sam giving Santana a twirl. They carefully minded the light traffic on the road as they crossed the road to join the group just as Artie came out to join the group with Brittany pushing him banging her head to the music and the crowd behind him got steadily larger.

Lauren, Blaine, and Kurt joined them at the end of their journey down the road and when they reached the park New Directions turned to face the crowd which cheered and clapped. Rachel stepped up to address the large crowd that they hadn't expected to gather.

"We are New Directions! They glee club at McKinely High School! We'll be representing Lima in New York this year at the National show choir championships! We'll perform one more number if that's okay?" At the whooping and hollaring from the rodeo bar patrons Rachel grinned. "This next song won us Regionals! It's an original song written by my teammates! This is Loser Like Me!"

_Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
But, hey, everyone you wanna be  
Probably started off like me  
You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)  
But, hey, give me just a little time  
I bet you're gonna change your mind_

All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me

Push me up against the locker  
And hey, all I do is shake it off  
I'll get you back when I'm your boss  
I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters  
'Cause hey, I could be a superstar  
I'll see you when you wash my car

All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me  
A loser like me

Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up-up in the air  
Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care  
You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones  
Like a rocket, just watch me go  
Yeah, l-o-s-e-r  
I can only be who I are

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me 

The crowd cheered and a police car slowed seeing that there didn't seem to be any delinquent behavior in the crowd they left them be. Rachel was shocked when people started depositing money in an open guitar case that looked suspciously like Puck's. They'd find out later if they were able to garner sponsoring but for now New Directions enjoyed the rush of excitement from performing.

~G~

~G~

~G~

~G~

~G~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Next Glee Rehearsal~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Over the weekend after their performance the AV club had posted a compilation of the video footage they'd collected on YouTube and it went viral instantly. The local newspapers were knocking on the Glee Clubber's doors for interviews and they promised the reporters to answer their questions at the Glee rehearsal monday. They needed to tell Mr. Shuester before things got out of hand. Or..well more out of hand...

The Lima Letter was being especially insistent because the boy and girl they'd written an article about a week before for saving a small boy from being hit by a car were two members of the Glee Club that was putting Lima OH on the map.

New Directions arrived to rehearsal early and waited for Mr. Shuester to come in. They did not have to wait for long because he came in looking ecstatic ten minutes before rehearsal was to start. "You guys! Principal Figgins just told me that the JCC, Payless, and the rodeo bar have offered to sponsor our trip to Nationals! They've made very generous donations!"

"Mr. Shue there is something we have to tell you." Rachel spoke gravely, hoping he wouldn't take the news too hard for the reckless thing they'd done.

Mr. Shuester smirked. "I know all about it Rachel. And it was _genius_!"

"Really?" Rachel beamed.

"Yes! Whose idea was it?" he asked looking about the room.

"It was all Rachel's idea." Finn smiled and Rachel blushed from embarressment.

"I could have never done it without everyone's amazing voices and dancing! Mike! You were wonderful!" Rachel praised the lanky asian teen who grinned and shook his head.

"Nah~ We just did what we always do. Sing and dance you thought of the idea and that's what got us sponsors." Mike reminded. Rachel blushed and Puck grinned.

"Just take a compliment babe and come sit on big daddy's lap." He patted his thigh and Rachel's face became roughly the color apple red. She plopped back into her seat nervously and Puck took her hand reassuringly.

"Reporters are going to come today to write stories about us Mr. Shue they wanted to meet our teacher." said Quinn.

"I'm so proud of you guys! We're going to Nationals!" They cheered and exchanged grins. Things were looking up for New Directions.

~G~

~G~

~G~

~G~

~G~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The following Friday~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Noah...I'm not ready~" Rachel whined trying to pull out of Noah's firm grip.

"Aww come on baby. It's on your list." He purred in her ear as he stroked her hip. "It'll only hurt at first I swear."

"My dads will kill me Noah!" she squeaked. Puck kissed down her neck enticingly.

"They don't have to know Rach..."

Rachel moaned as he sucked harshly on her neck. She knew he was trying to leave hickies and she'd already scolded him about that too...she felt her resolve weakening. "Alright...but just a small tattoo."

Puck mentally cheered. When he'd noticed a very enticing activity on her Deviancy list and had to get her to get the tattoo. It would be sooooo hot. She wanted it anyway! _She_ was the one that wrote it on her list. He just had to drag her to the tattoo parlor. He'd already bribed the artist to not ask any silly questions like Rachel's age and now he'd finally gotten her to agree.

"Where should I get it? It can't be anywhere visible..." Rachel murmured as she studied the options inside a large three ring binder.

She felt Puck's hand creek up the back of her thigh and under her skirt. She squeaked and tried to squirm away but he was having none of that. His hand gave her right cheek a firm squeeze then drifted up to above the cheek at her hip on her back. "Right here." he growled huskily and Rachel whimpered at his tone. He kept his right hand where it was and then fished into his left pocket for a folded piece of paper. "Take a look at this..."

She opened it to see a neat simple drawing of a star that had intricate vines weaving around the points and a small pink flower curved in front of it. Rachel gasped and stared up at Puck dreamily. "Oh it's perfect Noah! Did you draw this?"

Puck shrugged nonchalantly while Rachel beamed at him with pride. That look never failed to make him feel ten feet tall. "You are very good Noah! Have you ever considered taking art classes?"

_Like I'm not enough of a nerd by just being in Glee._ "Nah it's nothin' babe."

Rachel turned to the artist and showed him the picture. "I'd like this please!" The artist nodded and praised Puck's picture making Rachel grin as she laid out on the table.

After a lot of pain and crying where Puck held her hand and sang Sweet Caroline until she'd calmed down Rachel walked out of the tattoo parlor wincing as she resisted the urge to rub the bandage on her lower back. Puck pulled out the list and Rachel handed him the star. He placed it on and gave Rachel a hug. "You did good babe. And it's going to look so hot when you're all healed up. I won't be able to keep my hands off you."

"Well keep your hands above the waist for now, Noah. That really hurt."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Chapter 6~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 7: The Glee gang goes to Nationals and Rachel and Puck enjoy New York.

A/N: My night class ended early! So I was able to finish this chapter tonight. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Tell me what yall think.


End file.
